Vongola Primo's Love Story
by ThousandCross777
Summary: The Legendary First Boss of the Vongola, the Sky that accepted all, the man revered by many...has just fallen in love. Now, gathering his ever loyal Guardians, travels half way around the world to search out the Lady that captured his heart.
1. Prologue

Vongola Primo's Love Story

Prologue…..

As you all know, everything has a beginning. Even a certain Mafia/Vigilante group known as, the Vongola. The founder and current Boss of said Group, was a great man of incredible prowess.

At first glance, yes.

At a deeper glance? No.

To those who have known him for years, he was in one word, unorthodox. And that statement could be proved if you closely examine his group of 6 Loyal Guardians. Consisting of priests and nobles to even the Police itself, the young, handsome and maybe a bit weird Mafia Don was famous for it.

To others within the vast Mafia Umbrella, he was a man of excellent Leadership Skills, a keen intuition and an even greater ability to judge solely based on his own skills. He protected, he fought for the sake of justice and valued the importance of 'Friendship' (in whatever form it came) more than any one. Together, they conquered every obstacle that came along their way, gathering allies and creating memories – some better than others – for the future. They faced each challenge with new vigor, unyielding and strong, never backing down.

This was Vongola Primo. The Man who began the vigilante group solely for the sake of protecting the weak. This was Vongola's Founding Boss, who unified the various Elements of the Sky and gave birth to a new light in this epic era.

This was Giotto. Ieyasu Sawada. The Legendary Boss of the Sky and this is how he came across his biggest challenge yet.


	2. Meet the Primo's Familia

_Hi all you readers out there! YES! I mean YOU! I am ThousandCross777! Bow before me! Nah...I'm just kidding..._

_Before you start I just want to say, I do not own KHR (unfortunately...bet I would've made millions...) nor the characters...Just a few them, and I know all you devoted fans of our favorite Mafia anime would recognize them. _

_A word of warning, it's kinda random. Well, I'm pretty random so maybe thats why. Rest assured, I do plan on finishing it, so look forward to the ending. Although I have no idea HOW to end it..._

_Anyway, I'm just babbling...or typi-...Anyway...ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Meet the Primo's Familia

Giotto, aforementioned Legendary Boss, was sulking. Yes, people, I'm sorry I crushed your hopes and dreams but yes, he was indeed sulking. Of all the things the man who controlled the strongest Mafia in the Underworld, you'd think he'd have better things to do than...well...sulk. Once you knew the reason as to why, even you readers would understand.

Paperwork.

The eternal damnation God had undoubtedly had a hand in co-creating when he decided to create matter.

Worst part? It never seemed to end. Every time, Giotto proudly grinned at finishing one of, oh I don't know, 50 stacks, another NEW one seemed to replace it. Which was followed by open mouthed stupification. (I'm pretty sure that is not a word.)

'This is crazy. Why the hell am I doing paperwork?' cried Giotto as he glanced around at every stack of paper in his vast office

He sighed as he looked down. He signed his name and tossed it in the 'Finished' pile. Great. One down. Only 2000 more to go.

Giotto groaned. Then his head snapped up and he grinned. "I'm sure I deserve a break. G won't mind. I'll just..." Giotto eagerly got up as he headed toward the door. Then he froze. Depression surrounded him as he realized something. "Shit. I forgot G installed Guards at the door. GAAAAHH! I'm such an idiot." he cried pulling out his hair. He frantically looked around. Then he saw it. The Window to his Freedom. Literally. He leaped over to the window, over his tall stack of papers on his desk toward the window sill. He chuckled, remembering childhood memories. "Sorry G. I'll be back in a few...well I can't promise but I'll be back." He grinned as he jumped down. Until he realized, mid-way in the air, this was the Third Floor of his Private Mansion.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" screamed the charismatic and oh-so-heroic Leader as he fell in terror

"OOF!" he proclaimed out loud as he realized another, something. He had landed on the Rose bushes. And in case you guys don't know...roses have thorns. Very SHARP and BIG thorns. Especially the WELL CARED for Vongola Gardens.

"OW! OW! OW!" he screamed again oh-so-heroically as he plucked each and every single thorn that stuck to his skin. "That probably wasn't one of my smartest ideas..."

Then he looked ahead at the forest surrounding the mansion and grinned. "Oh well. At least I'm out! Woohoo!" He exclaimed putting his arms and ran like a monkey does from a Giant Talking banana. "I'm out! So long, Paper work! FREEDOM!" proclaimed Giotto as he ran into the forest like the idiot he was.

* * *

G sighed, mentally preparing himself for the whining, curses and whatever crap that his faithful Boss was going to throw at him for the new stack of paperwork he was bringing in. G nodded to the Guards by the door. Like hell he was going to let Giotto escape again.

The Guard opened the door.

"Giotto, I have more paper..." G paused. There was something wrong with the picture in front of him. Tall stacks of paper work? Check.

Walls? (Long story!) Check.

A certain blond haired, stupid golden eyed, black and pin striped Mafia Don? ...

G burst in Storm Flames. The Guards sweat dropped at the intense Flames that wrapped their Second in Command Superior.

G brought out his Gun and shot the pillow, a bad replication 'Giotto-Dummy' – a scarecrow-like, blond wig wearing, black suited, pinstriped dummy who instead of a face, had the words, 'Sorry G! I'm on a break!' on it along with a smiley face and a peace sign.

The said Dummy was Giotto's many and seriously people, let me repeat that for emphasis, MANY solutions to ridding himself the torture that was paperwork. And it was G, his oh-so faithful and Loyal and Self-proclaimed Right Hand man that managed to keep his sanity and drag his idiot Boss BACK to the torture. And frankly speaking, Giotto was getting better at running away and...coming up with more effective 'distractions'.

The Guards gulped as they saw a mini-explosion burst in flames from behind the Storm Guardian and the room illuminated in destructive light.

"I'll kill...I'll definitely kill him...GIOOOOOOOOOTOOOOOOO! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL DEFINITELY KILLLL YOUUUUUUUUUUU" he screamed as G erupted again.

"Uwahhhh...the Boss...is he going to be alright?" asked Guard Number 1, with sunglasses on as he nonchalantly watched the familiar scene of G ranting off his anger

Somewhere in the forest, Giotto sneezed.

"No...I don't think that's the problem. Any longer...and I think our Commander is going to transform..." Stated Guard Number 2, holding a bag of popcorn to the flames as it began popping. (I sweat drop!)

G glanced around frantically, as to how his stupid-Boss had escaped. Realizing the answer, G face palmed himself mentally.

Of course he'd use the window.

Of course he'd forget to seal it.

Of course he'd only realize he forgotten to seal it until that stupid Boss had used the window.

Veins popped up as he tried to regain whatever sanity he had and slowly stomped over to the window. "GIOTTO! WAIT FOR ME, YOU BASTARD!" G grinned like a mad convict, as he cracked his knuckles. He climbed onto the window sill.

The Guard realizing what his Commander was planning on doing spoke, "C-Commander, wh-what are you doing?" he asked as his eye twitched

G whirled around. "I'M GOING AFTER THAT IDIOT? OBVIOUSLY!"

"B-but s-sir..." Began Guard number 2

G looked back, mid-air at why they stopped him. Then he realized. He realized in his utter stupidity that this was the Third Story Window of Giotto's Private Mansion.

Shit.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed valiantly as he dropped like a melon from a tree.

"...this is the third floor..." finished Guard Number 2

Down below, G had the luck to land on the exact same Rose bush, Giotto had beautifully landed in. Except there was one problem. Thanks to Giotto's impact, the Rose bush was completely squashed. Which meant, there was NO Rose Bush! Which also meant, G had landed on the cold, hard, not to mention recently-fertilized-with-fresh-cow-manure, soil.

G twitched. He snapped his head up as he saw a small ripped piece of fabric from Giotto's cape. G re-loaded his guns. He cocked it and stood up with a new resolution. "You better be prepared Giotto...your life might end by my very own hands..." he smirked again, like a mad convict.

Somewhere in the forest, Giotto sneezed. Again.

* * *

Asari Ugetsu, the only Japanese and faithful Rain Guardian breathed in the sweet fragrance of the foreign flowers of Italy, gathered within the Mansion. But even the always-smiling 'Flute-Obsessed-Idiot' (as G calls him) couldn't help but cringe at the sour and intoxicatingly disgusting scent he had caught in his nasal cavities.

"What the..." proclaimed Asari as he pinched his nose. He looked up only to find a fuming G, glaring at the forest, guns in hand and covered with what was undeniably, cow manure.

Asari raced toward the fuming Storm Guardian. "G? Let me guess, Giotto?" asked Ugetsu chuckling at his Boss' childish antics

He heard a gun cock in response. Then came, "That lazy-ass..."

Ugetsu laughed. "Now, now, calm down, G. I'm sure he was just tired…."

G snapped. "NO! NO HE WASN'T! HE JUST HAD A BREAK 2 HOURS AGO! HE WORKED FOR 15 MINUTES!"

"...at least he's working..." Well, at least the ever-optimistic Flute player tried

"YOU FLUTE-FREAK! REALIZE THE STUPIDITY IN YOUR COMMENT ALREADY!" Yeah, G was fuming. Not that he wasn't before.

"How about we look for him together?" tried Ugetsu again, still smiling unfazed by the comments. "I'll help."

G calmed down. "Tch. Fine."

Ugetsu began walking towards the forest, "Let us go then. Before he-"

Ugetsu had coincidentally stepped on an elevated string. The string triggering a series of complicated yet stupidly childish gears and mechanisms I'm too lazy and frankly physics-deprived to write about. The result? A huge bucket of water dousing the Rain Guardian completely.

G, who was behind Ugetsu, froze in shock. "O-Oi...Flute-freak...?" Expecting a tantrum, G stood dumbfounded (You're gonna see a lot of that in my fanfic!) as Ugetsu burst out laughing.

"Ah! I wanted a shower." proclaimed the Guardian as he squeezed the water out of his tall, traditional hat.

G's shoulder's slumped. 'I should have known.'

"You know..." Began Ugetsu, earning G's attention, "You'd think if he had all this time to set up these traps, he'd get down to finishing his paperwork..." chuckled Ugetsu

Ugetsu whirled around, a smile on his face; then again he cringed at the unreadable expression on his colleague's handsome face. G's face was once again distorted. "You're right...you'd think..." The bucket had come lose from its hinges and had landed with a magnificent thump on G's head.

G popped a vein, multiple ones following shortly after. Glaring hard at the bucket at his feet, he raised his leg and unleashed a powerful kick sending the bucket flying; it twinkled as it vanished in the distance. Why was he able to kick it with such power? Simple. He imagined Giotto's face on it.

Then, Storm flames erupted as G stormed (LOL) his way into the forest, eradicating the trees, animals and Guards that was in the forest.

Ugetsu blinked. "A-Ah! W-Wait for me..." cried Ugetsu, as he too followed at a more human pace

* * *

Lampo was taking a nap on his favorite tree. He had just recently consumed Giotto's Secret Stash of Chocolate located under his bed which Giotto innocently believed only he knew, when in fact everyone (except G) knew.

Lampo mumbled in his sleep, as he readjusted his position on the tree branch. "Uhhh...Lampo-sama...wants more...choco-GYAK!"

Remember Giotto's bucket? Yeah well, it had shot right into Lampo's sleeping face. Lampo was so shocked, he epically fell out of the 7 feet tall tree, he had mysteriously gotten into, and crash landed gloriously on the ground.

He shot up as he glared at the bucket, a huge lump forming on his head as his face was red and caved in no thanks to the 'Bucket'.

This was Primo's Lightning Guardian. The son of a Noble, a coward and a spoiled teen of 16.

The bucket looked at him, almost mocking him. Lampo sniffled, tears forming in his eyes, "M-Must not ...c-cry...G-gotta...h-hold it...in..." Yeah, never happened. Lampo burst in a fit of wailing (Yes, people he is 16!) and screaming, as electricity began crackling around him. Then, he decided he would have revenge in his crying fit, and released his lighting Attack...on a bucket! The attack send the bucket flying, now absorbing the electricity (because you know Giotto actually had the TIME to go buy a bucket made of electricity conducting metal...) which once again flew into the Sky.

* * *

Anyway. Knuckles was praying. Obviously that is what a priest does. He prayed for the Vongola's good future, he prayed for guiding the tortured souls to goodness and he prayed for Giotto's life which was indubitably going to end by G's hand. How he knew that? It's a reoccurring theme. Take it from me, the author.

"Oh God, please bless us with your holiness and guide G away from the path of sin. May he not kill Giotto now and forever. Amen." Knuckles did the sign of the cross just as the door to his 'sanctuary of holiness' burst open.

His fellow Vongola Squad members entered. "Captain? Would you like to spar?"

Knuckles shot up. "Hell yeah!" Oh well, so much for holiness. Then Knuckles coughed, regaining his composure. "N-no, thank you my good men. I'm afraid I have given up such violent ways."

Dramatic lights came up, spotlights lighting up Knuckles at centre stage who was in a dramatic pose of piousness as Angels (I think it was angels) sang 'Ave Maria' somewhere in the background.

"We are all God's EXTREME children living under him. We mustn't EXTREMELY fight. We should EXTREMELY learn to EXTREMELY get along. As an EXTREME Follower of the Almighty we…." Said Knuckles dramatically, sounding very rehearsed

The men were looking with a, "Where the fuck did the lights come from?"

Others opted for more of a, "Angels? What the shit is going on?"

The remaining chose, "Is this the reality you guys wanted?" Of course they meant the readers.

The former professional Boxer and current Pastor whirled to meet the men as he zipped by and grabbed hold of one of the men's hand, looking at them expectantly.

"Would you like to confess your sins, young man?"

The man cringed as he slowly tried and failed, to back away, "N-no. I-I think I'm good." He looked at the others (who had somehow managed to gat FAR, FAR away), eyes pleading, "HELP ME!"

The others flashed him a thumbs up sign, and a "Good Luck. May god be with you." And then, like the true friends they were, ran away.

The man's jaw dropped. 'YOU TRAITORS!' he cursed at them mentally as the Boxer-turned-priest began preaching

After a few hours, Knuckle had successfully managed to convert the 'captured man' to Christianity. He wiped off the sweat that formed on his temple, when he heard it. It was the sound of water dripping. Knuckle looked up to find one of the pipes had a leak in it.

"Oh! Looks like I better get a bucket-" Sensing a dangerous presence behind him, he whirled around.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEME!" he yelled triumphantly as he punched the bucket that came at him. Again, screw holiness. Upon contact, he didn't realize the bucket had absorbed electricity.

"GYAAAAAAZZZZZIZIZIZIZI..." Knuckles had just been electrocuted. Unfortunately, the charred priest didn't realize someone had left dynamites in his room and with a "Oh my God!" the room exploded, sending the bucket blasting away into the SKY once again.

Knuckles fell in slow motion, charred, black and his new afro hairstyle that sparked. "T-the bucket of holiness...how Extreme..." he mumbled as he fell to unconsciousness...

* * *

Alaude was quietly enjoying the Piano and Violin performance in the courtyard, listening to the …Italian National Anthem. So he loved anthems and cake. Even though he was French. So imagine his feelings when a bucket fell out of the Sky and landed on his plate of Marzipan Layered Cheesecake.

Someone's gotta pay. And if the Head of the Italian Investigation Bureau was having a bad day, then everyone had a bad day.

The pianist and violinist gulped in sync as they realized the murderous aura the Skylark emitted.

Alaude, for some inexplicable reason, glared down hard at the bucket at his feet. "You..." Alaude brought out his trademark handcuffs. "For disturbing local peace and the destruction of Personal Property...You are under arrest!" he stated.

The musicians sweat dropped. First, they were angry that such famous musicians like themselves had been requested to play a simple melody like the Italian National Anthem and ONLY the anthem for 3 hours straight. But No! Then they realized the ones that requested them for a Private Performance was the Vongola, but it was even worse when they found out it was Alaude, the Cloud Guardian and the single most frightening Fighting-Maniac who never hesitated to destroy everything in his way. Pissing him off was not an option.

And here he stood. Pissed. At a bucket. Which he just arrested. Seriously, his handcuffs were already hooked onto the buckets handle for crying out loud.

Hence, here was Alaude, happily (in his own right) walking with his 'Captive' to his Personal Interrogation Room a.k.a, *cough* "Torture Chamber *cough* until the bucket got stuck in between a bunch of boxes. (Look! I don't know how he did it but he did it!)

He glared back and impatiently pulled harder at the bucket. What he didn't realize is when the bucket came free; the tall piles of boxes fell with it. Alaude stood frozen as the boxes came down on him. The boxes crashed into him with a strong smelling scent as the Vongola Mansion erupted into a frenzy of cherry blossom scents. All the while, Lampo who was walking around with super glue in his hands slipped on the liquid perfume and squeezed some glue accidentally into Alaude's bucket. In all the chaos, Alaude had forgotten to lock the handcuffs and the bucket flew away once again into the SKY.

* * *

Daemon smiled, watching his lover and future fiancée and even more future wife. (That made no sense. Oh well! You guys probably got it!) Elena was sniffing the flowers, on their little date around the Vongola Gardens.

"You know, Daemon... Valentines is just around the corner..." She let out secretly glancing at him with a look that basically said, "You better have remembered and got me a present!"

Daemon flinched in response. Then he reluctantly remembered his mistake. He had ordered a Special Edition Carnelian Scented Perfume. Actually he had ordered 5 of them because they came in such small yet extremely expensive dials so Elena could use it longer. He had even PERSONALLY went out to France and sniffed around the Perfume shop until he found the right one.

That is until this morning when he realized the Mail Service got his order wrong. So instead of 5 Dials of Carnelian Scented Perfume, he got **500** Bottles of **Cherry Blossom Scented Perfume** in boxes! I mean, how the hell you can mix up Carnelian with Cherry Blossom and 5 with 500!

'Shitty Mail Service. I'll traumatize them.' He cursed inwardly as he pulled up a convincing smile

"Of course I know Elena. I look forward to it." Replied Daemon, sweating uncontrollably and more than a little scared at how Elena might react

Suddenly, a shadow loomed behind Elena and Daemon, quick to act pulled her away as a crashing force landed on his head.

It was dark. Completely pitch dark. Daemon realized there was a freaking bucket ON his head! What the hell is a bucket doing on top of the feared Mist Guardian's Head?

Elena had looked up to find her lover ... with a bucket **as** his head!

Daemon heard it. It was faint but he heard it. "Elena…you're laughing aren't you?"

"N-No...I'm no-PFFT! I's seriously-PFFT...not!" Elena bit her lip. Did it work? Obviously, no! She burst out laughing uncontrollably.

Daemon sighed and popped a few veins at the idiot who dare put him in such a humiliating position, in front of his lover. That poor man.

"Elena...get this bucket off me..." he tried, voice showing signs of trying to hide his seething anger

Elena clutching her mouth to stop herself from laughing nodded, unable to speak afraid she might burst into another fit of laughs.

She tried and it didn't work.

She tried again. Nothing.

It was then they both reluctantly and shockingly realized, the bucket was stuck to Daemon's head! Holy Shit! You think that was bad? Wait for it!

Elena muttered up her strength, (a rather weak one if you ask me) and huffed and puffed (and totally did NOT blow the house down...LOL!) and pulled the bucket of his head.

During the act, they heard something they shouldn't have heard. It was a rip. Elena gulped looking down at Daemon's head. His literal head! His literal BALD head!

"Elena..." began Daemon, hoping what he had just heard was his imagination

Elena chuckled nervously. "So….uhm..about that Valentine's gift..."

Ladies and or gentlemen...allow me to introduce to you, the Vongola Primo's Loyal Guardians...

* * *

_So...what did you guys think? It's my first Fanfic! I have others coming out too! But you'll have to wait. _

_Tsuna: I thought I was the main character..._

_Me: KYA! What're you guys doing here? You guys aren't even real! Beside's when I meant 'you guys' I meant the readers... (~_~)_

_Reborn brings out gun: I don't see a handsome Fedora-wearing, strong Hitman around..._

_I gulp. Me: S-So anyway...I hope you guys review. I'll definitely read it! ...If I make it out of here alive..._


	3. Meeting of a Lifetime

Well, here's the next one! I hope you enjoy it! _Oh! I forgot to mention one thing...that KHR doesn't belong to me! Unfortunately...(bet I would've made millions though...)_

_Some characters are mine though...i'm pretty sure you devoted Reborn fans would be able to tell..._

_And also...T-this i-is the missing chapter...I-I f-found it..._

_Enjoy the read!_

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The Meeting of a Lifetime

Giotto strolled through the town. Italian vendors set up right and left from him, often waving and recognizing him as their protector and savior.

Walking down the busy and crowded street to the sea port, he froze as he waved at a child who recognized him. 'I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! G WILL KNOW IF I CAME HERE IF PEOPLE RECOGNIZE ME!'

The dramatic clutching of his hair startled the villagers who sighed soon afterwards, already used to their supposed Hero's antics.

So here he was again. Cape inside out and wearing a silly pair of glasses with a big pink nose and mustache attached to it. You know the archetypal comedic glasses?

Anyway, the villagers sweat dropped at seeing an idiot with a long red bright cape walking around shamelessly with a pair of comical glasses.

Their systematic thoughts? 'Another weirdo has appeared…..'

Only the Vongola would let their Boss walk around with ZERO protection whatsoever.

When he reached the port, Giotto breathed in the salty sea breeze. 'It's been a while since I travelled.' Then he heard a weird grumbling. Looking around, trying to find a source he came upon a little hooded figure giggling beside him.

He looked at the figure curiously until he realized with an embarrassing thought, his stomach had grumbled in hunger. His hands scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

The figure dug around his/her sleeve, which at first confused the Italian Don, until she brought out a pink peach and held it out towards him.

He blinked. Of course not even realizing at the possibility that it might have been poisoned no thanks to the multitude of enemies, he gladly accepted the peach with a grin.

He turned around to thank the figure, in Italian. The Figure tilted his/her head a bit, almost confused but nodded slightly after.

"OJOU-SAMA!" cried a Japanese man, in a traditional garment as he ran up to the figure.

Giotto, stupidly realized the figure was a girl! No duh! And mentally slapped him for not realizing the small yet curvy figure under the hood.

Giotto slipped away quietly as he sensed the man with the so called princess was a Guard. 'No point in getting in trouble…..' thought Giotto as he began walking away

Curiously enough as he took a bite out of the peach, a breeze blew by. And god knows why he felt an urgency to look behind him at the figure who had managed to satisfy his hunger. The scene that awaited him made him drop his peach. The hood or the cloth had managed to fly away thanks to the breeze, revealing the long black silky hair of the most beautiful woman Giotto has ever encountered in his life! She had pale white skin that reflected off the Sun's rays and brown-doe like eyes, no doubt of Asian descent.

He literally could feel his heart rate taking to another level as he stared in open mouthed wonder at the sight. The passerby's looked startled at a red-cape wearing, funny-faced, open mouthed individual staring at what they thought was the sea.

She gently tried to catch her hood only to be stopped by the guard. The cloth flew into Giotto's reach and he gladly reached out and took it. He snapped out of his shocked reverie at the cloth and looked up, only to realize the Lady and her guard was gone. He looked around frantically trying to find her, only to fail.

'I must have been seeing things from the lack of nutrition….maybe I should go back….' Thought Giotto as he absently placed the embroidered silk fabric in his inner chest pocket of his suit.

The sun was beginning to set, marking the start of dawn. Villagers, already starting to pack up for the day. Others yelling out goodnight, and ordering children to come in for dinner.

Giotto sighed, somewhat disappointed. Then he heard a small scream. Thanks to his superb ears he raced to the source to find a Family of a Local Gang from the neighboring town, cornering a small figure. A figure, he later realized to be the same girl he had met at the sea port. Curious, he waited trying to figure out the reason why a local gang was ganging up on a Japanese woman, on HIS turf.

Giotto leaned on the wall, hidden from view.

Giotto calmly analyzed the situation, his Hyper Intuition searching for the reason as to why the woman refused to move from her tight situation. He noticed a small flash of movement. It was a child. An injured child.

"Come on, you trashy bitch….it was bad enough you jumped in just when we were about to teach the kid a lesson, you actually had the guts to kick my subordinate?" sneered the gangster

That's when Giotto noticed it; an unconscious body lying, somewhat forgotten in a corner. He sweat dropped. 'What did that woman do?' He was pretty sure he didn't want to know.

"Let's take her with us….." snarled another man as he lunged for the girl, who still stood not moving

But the men froze. Literally. Some were encased in a block of ice, only 3 or so remaining….unfrozen. They looked up ahead only to find a red caped and idiotic mask wearing man gladly avoiding the punches as he took out 2 or so men with only reflexes.

"You-who are you?" cried the last man, furious

"My, my….and here I thought I could finally relax….." Giotto straightened up, glaring at the men from behind his glasses. "Who told you to step foot in Vongola Territory?….." stated Giotto in such a cold voice, the men shivered

"T-the V-Vongola? T-this is their turf….I-I'm SORRYY!" he cried as he ran away forgetting his 'friends'

"W-wait!" cried another man as he stood startled. He glanced at the blonde man with the red cape. "Y-You're lying….. T-there no way even an idiot would go around wearing such a ridiculous costume…Besides…." chuckled the man, regaining his previous confidence "As long as you didn't see anything….then the Vongola won't know a thing….."

Giotto sighed again. He really wanted a slice of Stella's cake right about now. Looking up, Giotto simply replied, "I gave you a chance to run, but even I'm not that tolerant." Giotto glanced sideways to the woman behind him. "Hey…." He said in Japanese

The woman looked up.

"Can you step back a bit?" he asked gently

The woman nodded, silently urging the child in her arms to follow her toward the back of the alley.

The man noticing the woman moving stepped forward ready to pounce on her, "Hey! Who told y-" Giotto tripped the man, before he could do anything.

Giotto leaned down, holding the man's arms behind him, and commanded in a cold voice, "Who are you?"

The man squirmed, "Who the fuck are you to ask?"

Giotto tightened his grip on the man, earning a small cry, "Don't make me repeat myself. Who are you and what are you here for?"

The man cringed at the powerful killing intent surrounding the ridiculously dressed man. But up close, Giotto's glasses had slipped down his nose, so the man at his feet got a full view of the dangerous golden orbs behind it, swirling in quiet anger.

"A-Antonio." Replied the frightened individual

"Well then Antonio, who-" Giotto paused. A knife was held close at his throat.

Giotto narrowed his eyes. 'Shit. I let my guard down.'

The owner of the knife chuckled behind Giotto, "Let him go, or the Lady over there gets it." Giotto glanced behind to see the woman and child held against their will by the reinforcements the gang had managed to gather

Giotto reluctantly let go and Antonio scrambled off, hiding behind the knife owners feet.

"I suppose you know the Primo?" inquired the smirking man. Giotto looked up at the knife owner.

'Black hair and…..he's wearing shades but I know its black eyes behind there.' Admitted Giotto, trusting his Intuition

"Are you the Leader?" asked Giotto

"Answer the damn question!" sneered the knife owner. "Do you know the Primo?"

Giotto chuckled as he slowly stood up. The men tensed. "I suppose you could say that…."

"Perfect. Then you can lead us to him."

Giotto pushed his glasses back up and sighed. "I don't want to."

The men popped a few veins. "You….What makes you think you have a choice?"

"I forgot where the Headquarters is…." Stated Giotto bluntly

"YOU LIAR!" exclaimed the men, comically

The Leader eye's twitched. "D-do you realize the situation you're in right now?"

"The fact that I might die if I don't show you where the HQ is? Yeah….But I'm exhausted now….I'm too tired to take you there…."

The leader popped a vein. "You bastard….."

"Besides…" The leader looked up as Giotto smirked. "You won't survive a second in there."

"W-What?"

"Listen man…. It's like a hell-on-earth in there. If it isn't paperwork, you got to deal with arrests, illusions, crazy woman and idiots who want to kill you… Gawd, just thinking about it is making me shudder…."

The men stood dumbfounded. 'HE'S DRAGING US ONTO HIS OWN PACE!'

The Leader couldn't take it anymore and he just charged. "If you won't take us there, then you can just die without telling."

Giotto took a step back. But, don't forget he is Tsuna's ancestor. Great Mafia Don or not, he was still Dame-Tsuna's grandpa. So naturally, he would trip on his cape. And naturally the fall caused by the trip would surprise the man and naturally…Giotto would fall on top of the Leader.

And before you guys remember the scene from Naruto episode 3, where Naruto and Sasuke leaned in a little too close, (Oh don't deny it! I know you guys watched it!), let me tell you, that it did not happen.

No, the Leader was momentarily confused as the man fell on him. Thankfully Giotto was still sane enough to deliver a powerful punch before he really did fall on him. Giotto leaned forward as he expertly caught the unconscious Leader's body in his arms and laid the man down gently.

He glanced at the startled men holding the hostages and the hostages backed away as Giotto stood up.

Giotto sighed. 'I'll have to tell Daemon about this.' Giotto dusted off his suit as he saw his handiwork. 10 baddies tied together by rope, all unconscious.

Curious Giotto turned around only to meet a very puzzled look coming from the woman. She was staring right up at him, curiously. She was doing it so intently, he blushed.

The woman looked behind her at the child. The child came out and thanked her at which she nodded.

The mother came around and took the child, not even bothering to thank the foreign woman. With a disgusted glare in the Japanese woman's direction, the mother muttered "It's the foreigners …. Again…." And left too irritated to care, not even recognizing Giotto.

Giotto narrowed his eyes at the mother's retreating figure dragging away her boy. Even though Giotto could control the safety and almost anything that happened on his territories, he still couldn't change public opinion of ….foreigners. Then, the child turned back and waved smiling, he looked beside him to see the woman displaying a small smile and waving right back.

She looked up him again, tilting her head slightly.

"H-here…..t-this is yours…" he said in Japanese thrusting the fabric of her hood toward her face and turning away

The lady looked down at the fabric and shook her head side to side, indicating her refusal. Giotto looked at her confused, until she spoke for the first time in Japanese.

"Please. Take that fabric as gratitude for saving me. I am greatly indebted to you." The woman smiled bowing again.

Giotto's hand went behind his head. "No…it wasn't much…" Giotto glanced at her. "But are you sure? The fabric looks expensive."

The lady shook her head, taking the fabric from his hand. She slowly motioned for him to give his hand. With soft and gentle movements, she tied the relatively small fabric around his wrist.

"It is a gift from me … for my first foreigner friend." The Lady smiled so beautifully, Giotto was speechless until her guard came back, bustling towards them.

The lady turned at seeing her personal Guard apologizing.

"O-Ojou-sama….Please forgive me…..the Inn has finally been prepared. D-did you encounter any trouble?"

"No, Matsumoto-san. In fact this man…." said the lady as she turned around to introduce her first foreigner friend. But only found empty space.

"Ojou-sama? Is something the matter?"

The Lady looked around disappointed. She had rather liked her comical yet heroic hero. The lady smiled at her attendant. "No. It is nothing, Matsumoto." The lady kept up her smile as she followed her attendant. She glanced up at the Sky, 'Perhaps….he should remain as my own Secret Hero….'

* * *

_And that's that!_

_Well, I hope you like it! Don't worry...for the people who have already commented...(Again I apologize for the mishap!) This is the missing chapter and this is the Lady you have been wondering about..._

_So I hope you liked it! Continue reading my friends! P.S. Any readers are my friends!  
_


	4. The Declaration

_ThousandCross777 has finally updated...although it isn't much/ I think the story makes more sense now with the missing chapter filled in!_

_Enjoy the read! Remember...good little kids don't do this...I meant the Guardians atrocity not my stupidity at loosing a freaking computer file- ANYWAY!_

_Remember...a-gain...KHR = Not mine. Few characters = mine._

* * *

CHAPTER 3: The Declaration

Stella was humming, as she finished icing the last of the cakes needed for dinner. Then she froze. There was something wrong. And she knew exactly what it was.

G, her beloved older brother's, self proclaimed right hand man had NOT burst into the kitchen to demand where Giotto had disappeared off to.

Stella crossed her arms, eyebrows knit in concentration. 'Has my brother finally evaded G….?'

The nearby grandfather clock chimed, indicating it was five minutes to 8, dinner time at the Vongola HQ. If its one thing Giotto strictly believes in, it is eating together as a family. Although many didn't have parents or many family members, Giotto took it upon himself to gather every Guardian at dinner time. So they took it upon themselves, to come down and eat…no matter what. It was a matter of life and death in their family, which even Alaude and Daemon happily followed.

Nobody wanted a pissed off Giotto, dragging them away to dinner. Stella shivered at the thought.

Suddenly, the maids burst in to the room.

"L-Lady Stella! Please come quick…"

"T-the Young M-Masters…."

Stella's eyes widened. In seconds she grabbed the closest thing she could use, which was a broom and raced toward the dining table where the Guardian's were supposed to gather.

She slammed open the door.

Then she fell down dramatically.

There seated in all his glory and power was Giotto…wrapped in the biggest collection of hand cuffs anyone has ever seen with several….SEVERAL….large bumps on his head, indicating he had most likely been hit….by none other than G.

Giotto's eyes lit up. "Oh~! Stella!" he exclaimed out loud, happy despite the situation

Stella looked around.

G was fuming, distinctly stinking of what closely Stella concluded as cow manure.

Asari was dripping wet all over the floors.

Knuckles was unconscious, charred and black lying on the table.

Lampo's face was CONCAVE!

Alaude smelled strongly of Cherry blossoms, wet as well.

And Daemon was BALD! I mean, the dude didn't even try hiding it. He flashed his bald spot for everyone in the world to see.

And in the middle of it was Giotto. Laughing away like he had completely expected this.

That fucking idiot.

Stella's eye twitched. "Y-You guys….WHAT HAPPENED?" As soon as she stepped into the room, Stella felt a great heed to hurl.

The strong scents of manure, cherry blossoms and electrocuted flesh finally mixing in.

To those who wanted to know what happened…allow me to explain…..

_G had come back with Asari, finding no trace of Giotto. But he knew that Giotto would never miss dinner and the dessert Stella always prepared. Never once has Giotto ever been late if food was concerned. _

_So the Guardians patiently waited for the clock to chime 8, marking dinner time. _

"_Only five more minutes-" began G when the door burst open revealing na over exited Giotto_

"_GUYS!" he exclaimed loudly, he grinned as he held up his wrist, "I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE!"_

_G spat out his 5__th__ cup of coffee. "YOU WHAT!" screamed G forgetting about the previous matter of murdering his Boss. _

_Giotto vanished and appeared in front of G, taking his hand as flowers, puppies, hearts and whatever love shit flew around Giotto. His eyes sparkled like water on a blazing day as he reverted to chibi form. _

"_I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE, G!" exclaimed Giotto again grinning like an idiot_

_SLAP!_

_G surprised everyone by slapping Giotto across the cheek._

_He grabbed Giotto's collar and proceeded to slap him senseless, NONSTOP left and right. In a bored tone he sang, "Wake up Giotto~~~ Wake up from this pointless dream of yours~~~!" _

_Giotto popped a vein as he escaped from G's fury. "HEY! THAT HURTS! AND SHE WASN'T A DREAM! LOOK I EVEN GOT HER FABRIC!"_

_He didn't get very far in his explanation as a gun, scythe and handcuff surrounded his neck. _

_Giotto gulped at the looming demons in front of him. "GYAAAAA! WAIT...Y-YOU GUYS….."_

_Asari sipped his matcha tea and Knuckles continued to lay there unconscious, calmly ignoring the cries of pain coming from the feared Primo. Even Lampo only sighed, accepting his Boss' fate._

* * *

Back to present time….

Stella sat down beside Giotto who groaned in pain as the handcuffs vanished.

"What do you mean you fell in love, nii-chan?" inquired Stella

Giotto's face brightened up but alas he was interrupted.

"Nufufufu….Must have learned from me….." admitted Daemon as he smiled at Elena who sat beside him

"No one asked you…..baldy…." stated Alaude, as he ate his steak

"Nufufufu….Primo….The Cloud just might die today….by my hands…"

"Would you guys shut up!" demanded Elena, surprising everyone. Even Daemon looked a little taken back.

"Tell us about the lucky woman Primo? Is she pretty?" asked Elena excitedly, instantly having a 360 personality change

The Guardians cringed, reminding themselves to never, EVER get on Elena's bad side. With Daemon's …..low tolerance for NOT making trouble….. They wondered in secret how the hell he was still alive. Guess that's 'love'.

Giotto grinned. "She's absolutely beautiful. A breathtaking beauty, a heart as kind as a …..a…..well she's incredibly kind." Admitted Giotto sighing

Stella grinned. "Oh! You're already hooked huh? So what's her name?" asked Stella eagerly

Giotto whirled around, "Ah, It's….." he froze. Multiple seconds ticked by. The Guardians waited.

"I FORGOT TO ASK!" he declared, jaw dropping

G popped a vein as he punched Giotto in the head. "IF YOU'RE GONNA FALL IN LOVE! DO IT PROPERLY!"

"Uhhhh…right, sorry…." Moaned Giotto as he rubbed the brand new bump growing on her head

"You didn't even catch the Lady's name? What a pity! I was looking forward to meeting the woman who had captured Primo's heart….." sighed Lampo

"You're right. You'd think he was too much of an idiot to fall in love…" said G

"Maybe he was imagining it….." said Asari

"You're right. I would like to meet a woman who is willing to both look after him and herself. He's like a kid on his own…." Admitted G, completely serious, as he sat back down

Giotto's eye twitched. "What the?"

"GIOTTOOO! SO YOU HAVE EXTREMELY FALLEN IN LOVE! IF YOU GET HER NOW, I CAN JOIN YOU TWO IN MARRIAGE!" screamed Knuckles as he mysteriously regained consciousness

Giotto's eye's widened. "M-Marriage?" Giotto blushed, already imagining himself walking down the aisle with her by his side. "Knuckles! Thank you…." He cried as Knuckles comforted him. (Does this scene of daydreaming look familiar to anyone? *cough* Tsuna? *cough*)

Everyone sweat dropped.

"But how do you suppose we find this Mysterious Women? Is there anything unique about her Primo?" asked Elena

Giotto paused, blinking. "Yes. She was Japanese. I saw her kimono underneath her hood."

Asari glanced up at the mention of Japanese. "Is she now? Then does that mean she's an immigrant? I don't see why else she would arrive in Italy?"

Elena's eyes sparkled. "Oh my! What a mysterious woman. It's like she has captured your heart and ran away with it, leaving behind no clues." Elena gasped, a sudden thought overlapping her romantic speech.

"That's it!" exclaimed Elena as everyone jumped, startled at her sudden act at slamming the table, "She must want you to trace her to wherever she is going! What a cunning woman!" smirked Elena proud of her skills

Stella sweat dropped, "How did you come to that conclusion?" Sometimes she never understood her love-crazy sister. They weren't blood related but, Stella and Elena were the only women (excluding the maids) in the household and they often spent their time together, keeping each other company.

Elena glared at Stella and pointed, "Stella! It's a woman's instinct. You're a woman too, so realize it!"

'No. I don't think by just ordering her to realize it, she's going to realize it.' Thought everyone in the room

Stella sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about. But….." Stella smirked. "If you are going to find her….I think I know how…"

Elena and Giotto looked confused. Then turning in Stella's direction they joined her in smirking.

Alaude felt it. It was the disgusting feeling of expectation. He glared, looking up at the Three Herbivores smirking at him.

"Speak and I'll arrest you!" he threatened, eyes showing every intention to kill

"Oh come on! Alaude, You know you want to know who she is…..I'll give you my Specially Made Choco-Roll! And act now and I'll even throw in ….. wait for it…..Me singing the Italian National Anthem!" exclaimed Elena, bringing out the said 'Choco-Roll' and a Recorder (Did they have recorders 350 years ago? Oh well!)

Daemon dropped his fork. His hands began trembling. 'T-that horrible shriek…..recorded…..that disgusting concoction undeserving of its edible name…already created…'

Giotto gulped, sweating uncontrollably. 'T-There it is…'

Even Knuckles had gone white. 'The Satanic … Cake…..'

Lampo was already throwing up at the thought. 'N-No…Ore-sama…..Wants to live…'

Asari choked on his tea and continued his fit of coughing. 'C-Choco-Cake?...'

G … had fainted as soon as the 'Choco-Roll' was brought up. '….'

You see, Elena was not your ….. typical cook. G, had a sister. A sister who specialized in a revolutionary New Cooking (Believe me, it was pretty revolutionary….in the Hitmen World!) called Poison Cooking. And Elena, being the Noble Lady that she is, wanted to learn how to cook for the first time to surprise Daemon. So, being the only other woman in the mansion, Elena asked her fellow female, to teach her how to cook, Stella, having been too busy.

The result ended is absolute pandemonium. Why? As soon as the Familia had returned, famished from their work, they had only seen a plate full of what looked like any other innocent plate of Madeline's. And then they ate it. Within seconds, Elena had managed to accomplish where all rival Mafia families had failed, completely incapacitating the powerful Vongola Officers within seconds.

Some even had to have their stomachs replaced (I won't name any names…but …..Who suffered the most?)

"No fair! I want some cake too!" whined Stella genuinely disappointed. And amidst it all, was Stella the only survivor of the 'Poison Cooking: Version Elena'. The table sweat dropped. They had long since discarded Stella as a normal human being.

As for the singing…..Funny thing was….No one remembered a thing. But Giotto's Hyper Intuition told him to run while he still had a chance and Daemon, the only survivor, paled at the mention of it.

The worst part was…..Elena remained completely unaware of it. Why? Because her wonderful lover Daemon had made sure, NO ONE and I mean NO ONE ever mentioned it. Let the girl live in peaceful and ignorant bliss, I say.

"I could care less about unnecessary existences…." Alaude replied glaring, while deep down his thought was, 'I really might die…'

Plan One: Temptation, **Failed.**

"Alaude, as your Boss I can order you to find her whereabouts anytime….." tried Giotto snapping out of his relief at not having to listen to the horrendous shriek

"I…" Everyone's head snapped up, "…. don't recall having a Boss."

"So…SO COLD! ALAUDE YOU IDIOT!" bawled Giotto

"Beside's I'll arrest you….." threatened Alaude, taking out his hand cuffs at Giotto

'FOR WHAT?' cried everyone at the table

Giotto sighed, defeated. 'He's way too scary!'

Plan Two: Orders…..**Failed.**

"Alaude!"

Alaude glared at his last opponent and the toughest of the three.

Stella smugly smirked, "Don't tell me you don't have any information on the lady. I am surprised. And here I thought the great Alaude knew every single thing that happened in Italy." Stella feigned a sigh, "Guess I overestimated you. You don't know after all."

That ticked him off.

"24 hours."

Everyone looked up.

"Everything about the foreigner will be here in 24 hours."

Hook.

Line.

And sinker.

Stella smirked, flashing a peace sign at Giotto and Elena who grinned.

Everyone sighed. 'As expected from Giotto's sister. Stella is still unrivaled.'

Plan Three: Manipulation…..**Pass!**

* * *

**_Hey there! Uhm...I don't know of you guys know...I'm pretty new here and I really want to ask those who read this something..._**

**_D-Do you like pancakes or waffles better?_**

**__**_(Crickets chirping)_

_**I'm joking...**_

**_A-Are characters you make up yourself and incorporate into the main story line what you call..."OC's"?_**

**_Please answer! -_- Arigatou minna!_**


	5. The Second Declaration

CHAPTER 4: The Second Declaration

It was a brand new day. Birds were singing, sky was clear of any abnormalities and the people at their liveliest.

Giotto was pacing around his office. The office, still stacked high with unending paperwork, he had yet to begin.

"You know…pacing around like an idiot around in your room, isn't going to help anyone….." stated G. 'Especially when it concerns that Cloud-bastard….'

Giotto snapped his head, startling G. "You're right! I need something to distract me….."

Although it might not work, G still tried, "How about paperwork…." He muttered

Giotto snapped his head towards G, again. They looked at each other, seconds turning into minutes.

"Great idea G! That's the best thing I've heard out of your mouth in a long time." Laughed Giotto hitting G's back. A G, who was stupefied.

G popped a few veins, "Y-You…." Began G, until he was rudely interrupted at the door that slammed open.

Alaude strode in.

"YOU BASTARD! KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER! DON'T DISRESPECT THE PRIMO-" started G, only to have been cruelly ignored and interrupted again

"There is no information regarding a Japanese immigrant. The CEDEF nor the Bureau has no record of any Japanese Female stepping onto Vongola territories. I've checked the recent reports of the Docks and no news of a foreign female aboard was found." Stated Alaude, obviously pissed at having failed. "However, there was a ship temporarily docked for a few hours to re-supply before setting off again. The ship was not taken into account and therefore there is no full evidence of its passengers."

Stella walked in with the Afternoon Tea. "Hey, Nii-chan….Tea's ready…" She looked up to see Alaude ignoring her. Stella stared at him. "So….No news huh?"

Giotto sighed standing up to walk over to the window. He pulled out the fabric from his pocket and let the fresh scent of Lilies envelop his senses. In case I forgot to tell you, the fabric covered with intricate designs of embroidered Lilies also smelled like lilies.

G blinked. He was sure there were no presences around the area. "How did you know Stella?"

Stella walked in, placing the Tea in front of Giotto. "I've learned to read Alaude's expression's ….. If you can feel his need to arrest someone….that means he's fail-….unable to properly accomplish his task. In this case, prove to me he was better….." smirked Stella, clearly enjoying Alaude's madness

G ignored Stella and Alaude's stare down and focused on Giotto who suddenly looked like the day when he finally agreed to convert his Vigilante group into a Mafia. A decision, he admits, was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life.

"Giotto…." Giotto continued looking out the window. "Are you giving up already? That's funny….Last time I remembered, you weren't the type to give up so soon. You know….just because Alaude couldn't do it that doesn't mean you can't. He searched his own way….and you have to search your own way…..Isn't she **YOUR** love?" taunted G, as he sipped his own Tea

Giotto looked back, mildly surprised. He smirked. "I thought you would say she was an enemy or something….. You always were over protective….."

G smirked back. "I figured I might as well trust your judgment…..and your stupid Intuition."

"So you believe she's still out there?"

"Who knows? You won't know unless you try….." '

Giotto grinned, already looking better. "G. You never fail to amaze me. Alright! Stella!"

Stella broke away from her staring contest with Alaude to face Giotto. The look in his eyes made her smirk. She closed her eyes, recognizing Giotto's look when he had made up his mind.

"Got it. I'll gather up the Guardians. Elena too?"

"Why not?" said Giotto as he smiled

"Okay! 10 minutes and they'll be in the Meeting Room." She claimed confidently while walking out

* * *

10 minutes later…..

"Giotto? Why have you gathered us here today?" asked Ugetsu

"Are you finally letting me build an amusement park outside in the backyard?" inquired Lampo, quite serious. "Finally!"

"Shut up! Cow-Brat! The Primo nor I, will EVER let you build something so childishly stupid out on the Primo's front yard…." And hence began an argument between G and Lampo

"No, maybe he's approved my idea of building a Church in the backyard….." stated Knuckles

"Nufufufu….I had asked for *beep*"

Everyone looked at him with disgust…..

"I'm joking."

"Hn." Was the only thing our favorite Skylark said

"Well, Giotto…What is it?" inquired Elena

Giotto stood up, leaning on his arms on the table. "We're going to Japan!"

"WHAT!" cried out many voices

"That's wonderful!" Ugetsu said, "I've been meaning to pay a visit."

"JAPAN!" exclaimed G, trying desperately and failing to hold back his anger at the sheer idiot that was his Boss. He should have known. He should have completely known.

Literally burning, G stomped over and grabbed Giotto by his collar. Then G, popped a vein seeing Giotto's idiotically stupid happy face. Seriously people, the dude's eyes were literally swirly lines of happiness.

G's eye twitched. He let go and sank to the floor. The Guardians sweat dropped at G. Why?

Because there, on the floor was G curled up in a fetal position, a dark gloom surrounding him. Leave it him to be dramatic.

"W-Why…..I ….I….I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" screamed G taking out his trusty gun and pointing it at Giotto's face.

"EXTREME! CALM DOWN G!"

"Ma, ma….G…." tried Ugetsu as he also joined the Priest in holding back a (Gulp.) transforming G.

"WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU FUCKERS DOING? LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT'IM! I'LL GET RID OF HIM FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY **AND** HUMANKIND!"

Alaude seriously hated crowding. It was even worse when the said crowding members were **loudly** crowding. But the Head of the CEDEF wasn't the Cloud Guardian for nothing. So he did the natural thing only he could do. He walked up to the freaking out G and kneed him right in the gut!

G's face turned a new shade of….actually I don't know what that color was but…the man's eyes rolled back and the Sun and Rain Guardian let go as G's body slumped and hit the floor sounding very….dead.

Alaude glared at the 'dead body'. And calmly turned around and took a seat at the dining table.

Everyone (except Giotto) sweat dropped.

Knuckles slumped over G's body. The Storm Guardian's body twitching every few seconds.

"G-G…..if ….if you were o-only a C-Christian….I could've buried you….in the local funeral home….GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" cried Knuckles dramatically slouching in front of the body looking up to the heavens.

The Angels singing 'Ave Maria' was back. Dramatic lights emphasizing the scene like a Shakespearean tragedy.

G popped a vein. "DON'T GO KILLING ME OFF ALREADY YOU MOP HEAD!"

Knuckles paused. Then, twitched. Then he burst in fury, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BLOODY PINK OCTOPUS HEAD?" You know the longer this fanfic goes, the more Knuckles keeps loosing his 'priest liness'.

Giotto simply laughed at the familiar scene.

"Nufufufu….G? Why don't you have some cake?" offered the Mist Guardian holding up a plate of cake.

G, at the mention of cake, instantly reverted back to his 'human' self and blinked.

"Ah! Thanks. I wanted some." G took the spoon and slipped the piece into his mouth. In fact, he was so engrossed in complying with his body's serious need for artificial sugar; he failed to hear the warning.

"W-Wait, G! T-That's….." said Ugetsu, nervously sweating….already too late…..

Just then, Elena came back in, having left before for something. Looking around, she stood confused.

"Hey? Where did my Choco-Cake go?"

Everyone dropped their forks, as Daemon, "Nufufufu…"ed.

They robotically turned their heads at G.

He's not moving.

He was NOT moving.

WHY THE FUCK WASN'T HE MOVING?

G stood in frozen terror, his eyes a mixture of shock and fear, fork still lodged in his mouth….frozen.

The table waited, sweating unnaturally waiting for a reaction. Nothing!

Ugetsu broke out of the patient wait first. "G-G? …..A-are you alright?"

"O-Oi…..H-He's not moving….." whimpered Lampo

Alaude looked up at G, finally pausing from his eating. He continued staring at G's frozen state. 'Herbivore…Are you going to rule over us….in frozen shock?' he asked, closing his eyes as he turned away already accepting G's demise. Believe me when I say/write this….it was pretty dramatic. Alaude, that is.

After a good five minutes of open mouthed staring…ignoring in Alaude's case…..the Guardian's jumped back startled, when G finally dropped his fork.

Once again, our favorite First Vongola Storm Guardian (Damn…that's too long….) rolled his eyes back as he clutched his throat, face blue and green.

The Guardians, this time with Daemon, was watching in alarm and fright at the epic scene of their Commander, squirming and writhing in agony.

Then G froze, again.

The Guardians, jumped back startled, again.

G stood unmoving, again.

The Guardians stood watching in anticipation. Again.

Then…..G dropped to the floor like any other guy after he had consumed a fast-acting poison.

"GEEEEEEEE!" cried Knuckles and Ugetsu, dramatically. Again.

G's body twitched in response. it continued to do so every few seconds.

Knuckles whirled around. "DAEMON! YOU MURDERER! I MEAN I KNEW YOU WERE GONNA DO IT ONE DAY BUT SERIOUSLY DUDE? ELENA'S CAKE?"

Knuckles screamed bloody murder at the sweat-drenched Daemon.

'Thank God, Elena had left to go to the washroom. If she saw this…' thought Daemon, gulping now.

"But you know…." Chuckled Ugetsu, nervously, "You gotta admit…..it was pretty original…."

"ASARI! DID ITALY FINALY MAKE YOU GO EXTREMELY MAD!"

"Yare, yare….somebody got to him before I did….yare, yare….somebody erase the evidence….." yawned Lampo, tired.

"LAMPO! YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD!"

Alaude stood up. He was smirking. Wait, wha-? HOLY SHIT! THE Alaude was SMIRKING. …..WHY?

'Finally. A chance I've been waiting for. Now I can arrest all these weaklings ….especially…..that damn Mist herbivore…..' Alaude was currently looming above a gulping Daemon, happy at having the chance of making all his 'dreams' on how to make Daemon suffer coming true.

"Herbivore….." Alaude flashed out, several (Yeah, he needs that many!) handcuffs. "For First Degree Murder and the Alaudian Code's Violation of Murder Weapons in Section 2.5, under Sub-Section 2012 of using questionable murder weapons…" Alaude's eyes gleamed in amusement. "You are under arrest."

'The Alaudian what?- What the hell?' Daemon began backing away. Why oh why did he have to go and kill the annoying Storm Guardian? I'll tell you why.

He had only intended to make the 'Primo-phile' ("lover of Primo") pay for dumping a new mission on him, meaning his pre-planned date with Elena had to be cancelled. Little did he know it was Giotto who was supposed to do it, disappeared again and G had no choice but to send Daemon. I love how in the end, Giotto is the cause of all this.

"Nufufufu…Think again, Cloud." Snickered Daemon, regaining back his composure. An Illusionist is a Master of Deceit – meaning he could hide his fear at will. A scythe materialized, as Mist flames enveloped him.

Alaude held up his handcuffs, activating his Cloud flames. "Prepare for your execution…."

Somewhere in the background, someone said, "Anyone got a spare stomach?"

Giotto, in all his forgotten glory, laughed. Again. Really, his Family could be so funny sometimes.

"Come on, you guys….he's not dead. Right G-OOF!"

Giotto, ever the great hero and SU~PER Mafia Don that he was … had just gloriously tripped on G's body and FELL criss-cross on G's guts. Well…..Tsuna had to get _it_ from somewhere…..

The fall was so epic, that Giotto crushed G's stomach which in turn caused regurgitation in G's digestive tract (Thank god I took Biology!), which in turn made G cough out the small piece of cake (the Potential Biological Weapon that it is …..DO NOT UNDESTIMATE BY SIZE, PEOPLE!) out through his mouth.

"GYAKU! Ugh…..Wha…What happened?..." G groaned, clutching his head. Then he blinked, a sudden realization dawning on him. "GIOTTO! ASSHOLE! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Yes people. G was back…..better than ever.

* * *

"Giotto, you better have a damn good reason as to why you want to abandon all Vongola duties, disregard your subordinates trust, destroy my sanity – whatever's left of it – all to chase a potential non-existent woman, half way across the world!" **stated** G, completely contradictory to the anger that was drenched in every word

"Ahhhh….G…." sighed Giotto, shaking his head in disappointment, "Love knows no bounds. It is a feeling of woe and happiness….I love her gentle smile….for she is the sun that lights my world…and…."

"Oh Gawd! Somebody stop him…."

"I thought he failed Shakespeare…."

"He did. He's a Grade A Idiot."

"G…. This is all your fault."

"Who's Shakespeare?"

G sighed in annoyance. "What the hell are you thinking Primo?" He only called Giotto by Title if he was serious.

"Well, you said if I can't find her Alaude's way, then I should find her my way. This is my way."

G felt his left eye twitch. "Y-You…OF ALL THE THINGS I'VE ASKED OF YOU WHICH YOU DELIBERATELY IGNORE , YOU LISTEN TO THAT?"

"But you said-"

"NEVER MIND WHAT I SAID!" G screamed. 'Did I just dig my own grave? I thought he'd at least come up with a rational decision.'

"Did you even think of the slight possibility of the danger you'll be stepping into once you're out of Vongola territories? What if she was an assassin or spy sent to trick you? Holy Shit! What about Japanese Yakuza?" fretted G, counting off the Yakuza families that are enemies with the Vongola

"Well, I've made up my mind." Stated Giotto, grinning

G's body slumped, knowing very well he can never argue with a determined Giotto. Once his mind was made up, even the gods themselves couldn't change it.

"I-I don't care anymore….Do whatever you want….." admits G, taking a seat

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEME! I HEARD JAPAN HAS A POWERFUL BOXING TEAM!"

"Knuckles…Japan doesn't have a Boxing team. That's Sumo Wrestling." Corrected Asari, sweat dropping

"Yare, yare…..It's a good idea…Yare, yare….It's so far…..Yare, yare…I should stock up on the candy…Yare, Yare….I need to get up and move to stock up the candy….yare, yare….Primo…maybe it isn't a good idea….." replied Lampo

Everyone sweat dropped at just how fast the young lazy noble had dismissed the idea.

"Lampo…..Have you ever had dango?" inquired Asari

Lampo looked up, "No. What is it?"

Asari smiled, "It's a sweet Japanese Confectionary ….. There's plenty in Japan….."

Lampo blinked. "Primo…..Ore-sama approves of the idea. Japan seems like a fun place." Lampo flashed a thumbs up.

"Nufufufu…..I hear Japan has the most beautiful Cherryblossoms…." snickered Daemon, glancing at Alaude. Much to his pleasure, Daemon had discovered Alaude had developed an EXTREME hate of anything cherry blossom related, thanks to his mishap in the previous chapter. It was so bad Alaude would break out in hives every time he even got a sniff of the wretched flowers. In this case, Daemon's illusions. What can he say? He genuinely hated the Cloud Guardian!

Alaude's eyes widened slightly as a dark gloomy aura surrounded him. "I refuse to travel to such a culturally non-advanced nation…of herbivores….." he stated. "Any one of you even speaks of the name…"Alaude glared. "I'll arrest you."

The table sighed.

"Why not Alaude? I think it's a great idea too. Elena and me can also come along right?" asked Stella eagerly

Elena clapped her hands in happiness, "Oh, can I? Giotto! That's wonderful. I've always wanted to see Mount Fuji. Imagine a date with Daemon on the house overlooking such a breathtaking scene…." Elena was already off in her fantasy world. Daemon smirked.

"Sure, Stella. At least you have a ….. normal reason…." Agreed Giotto

"Actually…." Stella sheepishly put her hands behind her head, "I really want to try my hand at something."

Everyone looked up, curious.

"At what?" asked Giotto

'I think I know where this is going…..' thought many in the room

"Sumo Wrestling." Laughed Stella. The men fell over. I mean really? Of all the things…..

"Yeah well, I'm still not up for it….." grumbled G, sulking

Asari chuckled. "G….You seem to underestimate my home country…."

G glanced at Asari. "What are you talking about Flute-Freak?"

Asari smile faded. "It has _**that**_!"

G froze, electricity striking behind him. "A-Are you serious…" He gulped almost not believing the statement.

Asari crossed his arms, completely serious. "That's right, G. T-There have been a recent report of it….."

The Guardians tensed. Giotto broke the thick silence, in Boss Mode, "G? What is this?" he inquired, narrowing his eyes

G gulped, as his hands began trembling. "F-Finally…I-I've only heard of it….Now a chance….."

"G!" demanded Giotto, freaking out on the inside. 'An enemy?A war?A sudden declination in the Chocolate population? What the hell is it?'

"It's…"

"It's…" repeated several Guardians

"A KAPPA!" exclaimed G

Everyone fell off so dramatically, you'd think they'd have lost all the brain cells already.

Giotto rubbed his temple.

"Listen hear, Primo. According to my sources, the _**supposedly "**_Mythical" creature only appears in lakes and streams. He is part frog, duck, goose and Sea Monkey. Legends say, if spotted it is said to rip out the innards of a man through his *beep*."

The Guardians paled. "AND YOU WANT TO MEET THAT?"

"WHAT THE HELL? SEA MONKEY?"

"God….I think I finally met them…..one of your Lost Lambs…"

"O-Ore-sama….d-doesn't want to meet t-that …..m-monster…..I like where my entrails are…."

"Hn."

"Nufufufu…"

G blinked. "What? You guys don't know? The new issue of …" G proudly flashed out a magazine. "The Idiots Guide to Great Mythical Creatures of the World…I call them U.M.A!" exclaimed G, pumping his fist an the SKY

Everyone face palmed this time. 'Only an idiot would read something that's for idiots!'

Asari tilted his head, in confusion. "U.M.A? What is that?"

G grinned. "An excellent question, Flute-Freak. It's an acronym I have come up with to describe all the undiscovered creatures of the world. It means…..Unidentified Mysterious Animals!"

"Can they even be called animals?"

"That's right." Continued G, ignoring the comment, "I have made it my life's goal to meet every single one of here it is! My once in a life time chance! Primo! I am eternally indebted to you for this chance." Cried G, too happy

'I thought your life goal was to die by Giotto's side?' questioned the table

Giotto sighed. "Alright. So everyone's in?"

"Hn."

Giotto sighed again, crying waterfalls. "Alaude…..I don't see why you can't just come along with us once in a while…."

"Only idiots crowd together."

Giotto slumped. He glanced up at a certain someone. Everyone followed his lead.

Stella tensed. There it was. The disgusting feeling of anticipation. She looked up.

"Fine." She sighed as she got up and walked over to Alaude who, in return glared.

"Alaude! If you don't come with us…I'll destroy your New CEDEF Base in England."

Alaude twitched. "You wouldn't dare."

Stella put her hands on her hips, leaning her weight onto one leg with a smirk. Her trademark pose. "You know very well I can and I will." taunted Stella

He knew. He knew the Monster-Woman-Defying-of-any-Feminity standing in front of him, could very well destroy the Vongola, with the snap of her Super-Human Powered fingers.

"Tch." He agreed. And I know what you're all thinking. Why didn't the man arrest her for black mailing?

Stella grinned. "Thanks, Alaude. You're the best!" exclaimed Stella smiling a huge happy-go-lucky smile. And that was why. As cruel and as introverted as he was, Alaude cannot raise a hand nor threat against the woman. It was like she had the power to change any enemy into an ally. Don't get me wrong! It was only for Stella.

'As expected of that Weak Herbivore's Sister. This one's a Monster-Herbivore.'

I suppose I should describe who Stella is by now. She is Giotto's only and younger sister, by blood. She was a strikingly beautiful woman of 20 and loved by all who had a chance to meet her. She was quite famous too. Her culinary skills, especially within the dessert department, were unrivaled in Italy. She was a patissiere odd rust colored hair and piercing emerald eyes where infamous in the Mafia Underworld as well.  
She was just as kind, benevolent and accepting as her older brother. Her sense of justice stronger than any women's.

But, with the good qualities came the bad.

She was isolated in the mountains for 10 years of her life…..thanks to a certain Master of hers….which eventually transformed the girl into Super Woman. Her strength and martial arts were the strongest and no one….NO ONE dared raise a hand against her if they didn't know abut her ….skills.

And of course there is the usual idiocy, stupidity, clumsiness and obliviousness that comes from being Giotto's sister. But hey...that's it.

Giotto's face lit up. "Perfect." Giotto stood up, a pose to pass the final verdict. "So everyone's agreed now right?"

"I think it's a great idea too." Said a very squeaky and high pitched voice

Giotto paled, the room tensed. Giotto ever so slowly craned his neck around at the oh-so-adorable voice. For there, up on the 20 feet high window of the Dining Room was the single-most scariest Devil-Incarnate ever to have been born.

The tiny figure smirked in all its adorable glory. "Long time no see…. Shitty pupil of mine, Ahou-to!"

* * *

_Before you all ask let me say this...Rinato is "Reborn" in Italian...or that's what Google Translate says...And Yes! He refers to Giotto in the Japanese for "Idiot-To"_

_Don't ask..._


	6. Enter! The First Son Arcobaleno

CHAPTER 5: Enter! The First Sun Arcobaleno

Looking up at the window, over 10 feet high, Giotto continued his act of paling until he remained but a white existence of his former glory.

"WOOOAHHHH! GIOTTOOOOOOO" cried G dramatically as he shook the lifeless entity that was the **FORMER** Vongola Primo

Who or more specifically speaking, WHAT was up there? Brace yourself, readers. You honestly didn't think I'd leave out one of our most favorite characters on KHR did you?

There, in the presence of all to view was the Legendary Sun Arcobaleno, Rinato, in all his tiny two-year old glory.

"Rinato!" cried Ugetsu

Lampo cringed as the said Hitman landed, effortlessly on the ground beside Giotto. The Hitman glanced at Giotto and smirked.

"Giotto….you never change. Your happiness at seeing my return after so many years fills me with so much joy, …I **almost** don't want to kill you…" smiled the Hitman, sadistically

The room gulped.

"So….don't be rude to your Tutor….and…Wake up!" And with that, Rinato send a Super Wolverine Double X Combo to the pathetic life form of 'happiness' that was Giotto, sending him crashing to the wall.

Giotto snapped out of his reverie as he glanced at his **FORMER** Tutor.

"HIEEEEEE! RINATO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" cried Giotto, hysterically, already dreading what was about to come.

G sighed. 'It's been a while since I heard that idiot's girlish scream. Not since Rinato-san left.'

Rinato smirked. "What? I can't say hi to my favorite pupil?"

"YOU OBVIOUSLY WEREN'T!" cried Giotto again hysterically again

"Oh! Father Oyambu! What are you doing here? I thought you were preaching about the Salvation from Sin on Mt. Vesuvius." Claimed Knuckles as he talked to Rinato

"Yes. I came back early. Turns out the Vesuvians already knew of the Salvation from Sin."

Giotto jaw dropped. 'There it is! It's Rinato's Useless Lies! And what the hell? Vesuvius? Salvation of Sins? Him?'

Ugetsu joined the Sun Guardian in conversing, "Akambo! It has been awhile. Will you be joining us?"

"Asari. I see you are as cheerful as always. And yes, I figured I needed a break. So I'll join you on your search for the Future Wife of Vongola Primo." Rinato's eyes twinkled.

Giotto bawled silently, hitting the ground. 'M-My beautiful l-love life…r-ruined….'

Alaude glanced at the Hitman, who tipped his Fedora in understanding. "Alaude. Looking strong as always I see."

"Nufufufu…. Rinato, you seem to be doing well."

"As do you, Daemon Spade."

Stella who had been eating finally noticed the chaos around the room. Just at that time Stella broke out, "RINATO! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

"NOTICE THESE THINGS EARLIER YOU IDIOT!" cried G

"Can't be helped. She's an idiot born by nature." Stated Alaude

"Stella…" Stella flinched slowly backing away. Rinato didn't just have one pupil. But before Rinato could unleash his fury at being ignored, someone picked him up.

"KYAAAAA! A baby! Oh my gosh! You are so cute!" cried Elena as she cuddled the mildly taken back Reborn

"HIEEEEEE! ELENA! PUT. THE. BABY. DOWN!"

"DAEMON! DO SOMETHING!" cried Stella

"Tch. Sorry, Elena….." muttered Daemon as he went behind Elena and proceeded to knock her out only to be knocked out himself instead. While falling to unconsciousness the only thoughts that went inside him was,  
'Huh? That's odd? Isn't it Elena that's supposed to fall down…why…am ….I…damn…it…Rina…..to…'

**Thump!**

Daemon's body dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Anyone else?" asked the Hitman, as he cocked his gun, smiling.

Several heads energetically refused.

"Good." Rinato looked up at a confused Elena. "You must be Elena. Pleased to meet you. I am the World's Strongest Hitman, Rinato. And I just happen to be Giotto's Tutor."

"Former….tutor…." mumbled Giotto

Rinato's eye sparkled as Giotto was reunited with the wall.

Elena ignored it like she had been seeing it all her life. Sadly, for Giotto, everyone else followed suit. Even Daemon was forgotten.

"Amazing! You're so young! Your skin is soft just like a baby's!"

'THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS A BABY!' cried most of the people in the room

'Yeah….THE BABY INCARNATION OF SATAN!' cried Stella

Rinato looked at Stella smiling. He cocked his gun towards her. "Did you say something about Satan, Stella?"

"DON'T READ MY MIND!" cried Stella backing away

"Wow…..But….I still don't' get it though." Said Elena confused

Rinato hopped off Elena's arms and jumped onto Stella's own reluctant hands. "Yes. I am a baby, in a way. I have a rare Genetic Disorder where my age stops at two. My parents thought making me a Hitman would make me forget my troubles. But alas, they died. I only have this Yellow Pacifier to remind me of their promise to make me the World's Strongest Hitman. It's sad really." Stated Rinato, wiping a tear from his eyes

'THERE'S NO WAY SHE'LL BELIEVE THAT!' cried the room

They heard a small sniff. They turned their heads in Elena's direction only to see her crying her eyes out.

"T-that's so sad…Y-You must have been through a lot….."

Everyone's jaw dropped. 'SHE BELIEVED IT!'

Elena straightened up, taking Daemon with the butler. "Alright. I'm going to leave then. Stella, Rinato-chan, everyone and …Giotto, if you'll excuse me." Smiled Elena as she exited

Stella immediately turned to Rinato. "Is it okay? Lying to her? She knows about the Mafia anyway."

Rinoto turned away. "Some things are best kept hidden."

Stella stared at the small baby in her hands. "Rinato?"

Rinato hopped off and went over to Giotto's body. With a violent kick to Giotto's gut, he jolt started awake the Vongola Primo.

"RINATO! WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" cried Giotto clutching his stomach

"Giotto…." Giotto paused, "We need to talk…..alone."

"Huh?" was Giotto's intelligent reply. Giotto blinked. Rinato never called him by his first name unless something was up. And by the way Rinato was looking at him, something was definitely up.

Giotto stood up, dusting off his pants. "I understand." All former traces of stupidity gone.

The Guardians and Stella simply exchanged glances as the Tutor/Pupil duo disappeared to Giotto's office.

'I hope…..' Stella looked outside through the window, '….I hope, everything is alright…'

* * *

At the office, the multitude of stacks had been cleared away. The office bore striking resemblance to an actual office, now.

Giotto took seat behind the desk as Rinato sat in front of him.

"Rinato….What did you find out?" inquired Giotto, in Boss Mode

Rinato tipped in fedora over his eyes, blocking them from Giotto's view. "The Vongola Base in Japan was attacked."

The Primo's eyes widened, but composed himself, "I see." Giotto faced the Arcobaleno, "Does Asari know?"

"No. Since I was travelling out for a request anyway, I heard the news before reaching Japanese shores. Plus, it would have been at least a month until it reached Asari's ears."

"Why did you want to talk privately about this?"

Rinato jumped off the chair. "I wanted to hear your opinion before we got side tracked."

Giotto raised his eyebrows, "About what?"

Rinato glanced behind, "Giotto….Our enemies…..can also use Flames.

* * *

"For God's sake Giotto, why the hell did you call us over again?" whined G

"G! Language!" corrected Knuckles

Giotto coughed. "Listen up, you lot."

The table quieted down. Something was up.

"The Japanese Base in Kyoto….was attacked."

Asari's eyes widened as he stood up, "What did you say?"

Giotto eyed him. Asari nodded and sat back down. "A surprise attack. We were taken out quite badly."

"When was it?" inquired G

"A week ago." Answered Giotto

"By who?" asked Alaude

Rinato stepped up from behind Giotto, "No evidence was left behind. A group with astonishing power and ability charged in. They were no match without Asari, who was here."

"Primo….What are you not telling us?" asked Daemon, narrowing his eyes

Giotto knit his eyebrows in worry, he faced the Table, "The enemies…..can use Flames….."

G's eyes widened. "Impossible. I thought…."

"If an idiot like him can figure it out, then others can too." Said Rinato

Asari's eyes narrowed. "They must be powerful….."

"Any casualties?" asked Knuckles

"Twenty One dead and the rest either in Critical Condition or injured." Replied Rinato

"That's odd…If they had the skills to take down the fortress, then why not kill of the others…." wondered Lampo out loud

"That's why I came personally to tell you…..Giotto…."

Giotto looked up, eyes connecting with his Tutor. "Yes. I know."

The room began to tense. They knew what it was. Even Lampo had figured it out.

"They wanted to lure us in." stated G

"And it worked." Finished Daemon

"Primo? What is your plan?"

Giotto rested in chin on his knuckles, a sure sign he was thinking. He glanced at Asari, who behind the poker face was showing incredible anger.

"Asari?" Asari blinked looking up to face his dear friend. "What do you say?"

Asari fixed his eyes on the Primo, "I must go. I will not have the Base under my Guard, destroyed. Kyoto…..is my home. I will go, regardless of your final decision, Giotto."

G glanced at Asari, "Stupid Flute-Freak. What 'I'? It's 'we' you idiot. How the hell can I, Primo's right hand man stand back and watch as our Base get destroyed…."

Rinato smirked, 'Looks like they matured…..'

"G…." said Asari nodding, "Thank you."

Primo nodded. "Does anyone have any objections?"

"Yare, yare….I would…but I know no one would listen to me….so….I'll go along with it….."

"So much for a romantic get away….." muttered Daemon

"I am extremely mad…..Such cowardice shown in our enemies….Surprise attacks …."

Giotto looked around, silently agreeing. "We must proceed with caution. Remember…they can use Flames too…"

"Does that mean they have the Sky Flame as well?"

Rinato crossed his arms, silently annoyed that he doesn't have enough info to answer the questions, "We're not sure. The Flames that attacked that were identified were…" Rinato glanced around the room. "Rain." Asari looked up. "Cloud." Alaude glared. "And Storm." G clenched his teeth.

Giotto nodded. "I see. Even my Hyper Intuition is telling me we haven't seen the last of them. Rinato is there nothing you can tell us about them?"

Rinoto sighed, "Just the basic stuff. A group of 20 men, Japanese and different races combined, led by the three who were hidden behind a cloak … other than that…..my sources reveal nothing…."

"That means we have to search out ourselves."

"They came like the storm and left like a storm." Said G

"They're looking dangerous already….."

"Primo? The orders?"

Giotto nodded at Knuckles. "Alaude." Said Giotto. Alaude looked up. "I leave pinpointing their backgrounds and location onto you." Giotto smiled. "I'm counting on you."

"Hn."

"The rest… I'll give them to each of you in Japan. Let me survey the situation First-Hand, first." Giotto slowly got up. "Rinato?"

Rinato looked up.

"Thank You." Smiled Giotto

Rinato smirked. "Still as soft as ever. Mafia men don't express their gratitude."

"Wha-OOF!" cried Giotto as he was hit by a Rinato Torpedo.

"Looks like you still have ways to go. Come! We'll train." Stated Rianto smirking as he began dragging away a whining Giotto

G scrambled to get up, "Giotto? What about-"

Thankfully Giotto heard. "Three days, G. We set sail in 3 days!"

* * *

_Did you enjoy it? Of course you did? Reborn or "Rinato" is in it for pete's sake!_

_Continue reading!_


	7. The Trip of a Lifetime

CHAPTER 6: The Trip of a Lifetime

Giotto breathed in the salty sea breeze. 'Ahhhh! The sea…so free…..FROM PAPERWORK! WOOHOO!' Giotto fist pumped in the air.

Then, his face turned green and he clutched his stomach. He groaned in pain.

"PRIMOOOOO!" cried G, going over to the throwing up….valiant man that was the Vongola First, Giotto.

After his 'moment', Giotto turned towards G, completely serious. "I forgot….I get sea sick…"

G trembled and it his Boss' head! "THEN DON'T DO IT!"

G sighed annoyed. This week was not going the way he wanted. Let me rewind…..

_Exactly one week ago, the day the Vongola were supposed to depart for the nation that was Japan._

_G had left with Asari to get the necessary passports needed to cross the seas. _

_Daemon and Knuckles had gone to survey the First Class Italian Liner (a.k.a 'Pandora') along with Lampo. Alaude…well…._

_So G had left Giotto on the dock to wait for him. _

_10 minutes. So far the best record. Within the 10 minute span G had left Giotto completely unsupervised, the young handsome and relatively stupid mafia don had managed to let the First Class Italian Liner set adrift. The Captain that was supposed to get them there…was on the dock….beside Giotto….crying in agony. _

"_My baby….my beautiful Pandora…gone….." wailed the Captain_

_G trembled. "GIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOTOOOOOOOOO!" _

_Giotto nervously chuckled. He had only wanted to try his hand at driving the Liner. The Captain, a former Mafia Don-turned-Captain thanks to Giotto, happily let him do it. _

_The duo realized too late that when Giotto accidentally tripped earlier he snapped the chord that triggered the switch which dropped the anchor to the sea floor, meaning the boat was already drifting away. _

"_WHY IN THE GODS NAME DID YOU WANT TO DRIVE A LINER?"_

_Giotto chuckled at seeing the old transforming G, "W-well…I was curious…"_

"_CURIOUS, MY ASS! DAEMON! TRAUMATIZE HIM!" G __**threw**__ the Vongola Boss at Daemon_

"_Nufufufu….I was going to do that anyway….." Daemon's eyes sparkled. "Spade-"_

"_W-Wait, g-guys….." said Lampo intervening_

"_WHAT IS IT DAMN BRAT?" screamed G_

"_Primo's already found a solution." Answered Rinato, smirking_

_G blinked. "Huh? What are you talking about-EHHH?" _

_There, Giotto had mysteriously ended up on a small time local liner that looked not too safe to travel. In fact Primo was already ON the said cargo liner and was already waving them goodbye far, far away in the seas._

_G trembled. _

"_HOW DID YOU GET THERE SO FAST?"_

"_Obviously he flew." Answered Rinato_

_G looked beside him to find a recorder of Rinato's voice. _

_G panicked looking around until his eyes came resting on the boat that was all of a sudden really FAR away. Plus, the others were already with Giotto, waving at HIM….who was still on the dock. _

"_WHAT THE-! H-HOW DID YOU GUYS…"_

"_G." said the recorder beside him, "You better hurry." And with that the recorder beeped. _

"_Ah! You're right! ...HOLD ON! HOW THE FUCK CAN I GET THERE NOW!"_

"_Maybe I can help." Replied the recorder in Rinato's voice. "This recorder will self-destruct in 5 seconds."_

_G froze, turning his head in shock. 'Don't tell me….'_

"…_1,0, Done!" _

_**BOOM!**_

_The Vongola in the boat watched in awe at the explosion that rang out on the deck. _

"_Uwaahhhh….such pretty fireworks….."_

"_Dang….its only red….."_

"_Maybe it's G's blood….."_

"_Oh well….So, Primo! What's the plan?"_

"_YOU DAMN TRAITORS!" cried a voice in the sea_

"_Ooohhh! He's alive."_

"_Tch."_

"_Nufufufu….all in favor of me finishing him off?"_

"_G!" cried Giotto hauling G out of the sea, who was until moments ago, swimming for his dear life_

"_HIEEEE! KNUCKLES! HE PASSED OUT!"_

_Knuckles sighed, "I'm on it."_

"_RINATO! WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

* * *

And that's Show they ended up on a small time, ancient, First Class deprived, trading boat (a.k.a. 'Stormbreaker) Of course, Daemon, Alaude and even Elena joined in 'punishing' Giotto. (I can't help but feel that is a very 'ominous' name for a boat...and I'm the author!)

"Leave him, G. The Vongola doesn't need a pathetic wimp like him." Stated Rinato

"Rinato-OWOAHHH…." Giotto's face changed color again as he proceeded throwing up.

"Nufufufu…I couldn't have agreed with you more Akambo…"

Then, a cargo worker came up, slightly nervous and sweating. Spending a week with the Vongola Familia, I'm surprised they were still alive.

"S-sir….."

The Vongola men looked up. "Yes?"

"W-Would you please take your …..p-pets somewhere else…..?"

Wondering what's happening? Let me tell you…..

G cringed. Because there, on top of the man was a lion. Yes, you read right readers….a full grown, ferocious, man-eating Panthera Leo…..a lion.

Only, Giotto, the handsome, benevolent Mafia Boss that he was, would be insane enough to have a lion as a pet.

G still remembered the day when his stupid Boss actually convinced him to keep the lion.

Let's rewind again…..

"_Please."_

"_NO!"_

"_Please"_

"_NO!"_

"_Pretty please with a cherry on top!"_

"_HELL NO!"_

"_But why not?"_

"_Why? You're asking me why? It's a freaking lion!"_

"_Nu uh! It's a baby lion!"_

"_A baby lion when grown up will rip apart any human being flesh by flesh! Get it through your thick skull already!"_

"_But look! It's so cute!" _

_G flinched at the baby man-eater-to-be purring._

"_I'm going to name you Sora."_

"_I STILL HAVEN'T AGREED!"_

And that's how, 2 years later, Giotto now owned Mafia's First Pet Lion. You think that was it? No!

"S-Sir….the kangaroo and the cheetah are hurting me…." Whimpered the man

Let's rewind. Again.

"_Please."_

"_NO!"_

"_Please!"_

"_NO!"_

"_But why not!"_

"_IT'S A FUCKING KANGAROO!"_

"_But its-"_

"_IT'S NOT A BABY OR CUTE!"_

"_Tch. Giotto that traitor. He told me that was supposed to work."_

"_I'll name you-"_

"_I HAVEN'T AGREED YET!"_

Now I know what you're all wondering. Where did said 'pets' come from?

Well, Giotto, the unorthodox man he is, decided it was about time he went traveling. So, with his trusted Right Hand Man and his loyal Guardians, the Vongola Boss set sail to discover the New World.

Their first stop?

Africa.

Yes. The vast, hot, dusty wilderness filled with unforeseen cannibals was their first stop. Truth is, Giotto had wanted to recruit new members, his goal? "To recruit members from all over the world". Although it may have sounded cool to normal people, the reality of it was, the weird enough Mafia/Vigilante group was only going to get even weirder. Oh joy.

But while on their African Safari, Giotto gets lost. Wandering around the wilderness, he finds a mother lion who was caught in a hunters trap, half dead protecting a little cub. Kneeling down he lets loose the trap off the lion, inadvertently earning the mothers trust.

Holding up her new born cub, she hands over the cub to Primo. Primo idiotically believed it was because she knew she could trust him with her child.

In reality, the mother lion (in her half dead state and the hot blazing sun behind her savior) had mistaken Giotto's immense Golden Hair shining in the afternoon sun as a Lion's Golden Mane.

So, she handed it to him thinking he was a lion.

Well, you can pretty much guess what happened after that. As of then, Giotto and Sora have been partners since.

Next, the matter of the Kangaroo. The next stop after failing to recruit any actual humans (only the lion cub) was Australia.

This time Knuckles was the one stupid enough to get lost in their Australian Safari. During his solo adventure, he encountered a kangaroo fighting off a bunch of other kangaroos. The fighting style resembled Boxing so much, Knuckles joined in and soon the record for the first human to ever battle a kangaroo and WIN, was made.

The Kangaroo bonded and the two 'men' became great friends. And in the end, the creature decided he would follow his 'fellow comrade' to the ends of the Earth.

Now, the cheetah. This is so stupid I don't even know how to write it.

G had decided he would take a break and go off to the zoo. The zoo, having been closed due to an escaped animal.

So, G decided he would help out, you know prove his worth to the Primo even though he was ALREADY the Right Hand man he so desired to be.

While running around the zoo, he encounters the escaped cheetah.

They 'bonded'. Quiet well too. Of course there was a bloody mess to clean up and a bandaged face of G but everything worked out. It turns out the cheetah simply wanted somewhere to run freely. So, the cheetah has been causing trouble since. When the zoo convinced Giotto to keep the animal himself, Giotto happily agreed thinking G would be happy.

Was he happy?

No.

The mansion was covered in blood – specifically G's blood – for a while.

* * *

"Sora! Come over here. Don't hurt the nice Mister." Said Giotto calling over Sora, hands in motion

"GROAWL!" replied the said lion as he happily pounced onto Giotto

Eyes widened in surprise as the shadow of the overly happy lion loomed above Giotto. "Ah! W-Wait! So-GYOOF!"

G sighed, a headache beginning to form. "Tch. Oi! Uva! Get over here!" commanded G at the cheetah

Uva's (Uva meant '**grape**' in Italian) eye's twinkled.

"GROWL!" she yelled as she pounced on G too…..yeah, right on his face!

"WAI- GYAAAAA! WAIT UVA!"

Please standby as Uva finishes her job on G's face. Slashes and scratches take a while to embed on someone's face.

"KARYUU!" (Looks like the First and Tenth Sun Guardians also think alike.)

The kangaroo looked up at his master's voice and followed.

And while the animals bonded with their comrades, partners and archenemies…..suddenly, the doors burst open and a man in a dress came out, panting.

"T-There's a ghost is my room!"

Giotto paled. 'I don't know if it was the ghost or the fact that a guy is wearing a dress is scarier!'

"A what!" cried G

"A gho-GYAAAAAAAA! A ZOMBIE!" screamed the man in mortal terror as he gazed upon Uva's handiwork on G's face

"ITS ME!"

"A g-g-g-g-g-host…"

The man nodded. "T-That's right. It kept going….'Whooo', 'Whooo'….It was terrifying….Please Mr. Priest exorcise it!"

Knuckles placed his hand on his chin. "Wait, isn't that….."

Then another man burst in.

"S-Someone! H-Help!"

"What is it now?" sighed G, irritated

The man blinked staring at G. "GYAAA! IT'S A ZOMBIE!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S ME!"

"What were you going to tell us?" inquired Knuckles

"T-There's a cow eating our food supply!" yelled the man

Giotto blinked, "Ah! That's probably-"

Then another man burst in.

"Hey guys? I don't know about you but did we have any prickly moving stuff as part of our luggage?" he asked nonchalantly

The men present shook there heads. "No. Why?"

The new sailor put his hands behind his head, "No reason. It's just that they managed to destroy half our cargo!" laughed the man, freely

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!"

"WARN US EARLIER, IDIOT!"

"Prickly moving stuff…..Hey, You don't think it's…." began G

Then the door burst open again! (That's poor door!)

The men gasped at the sight.

Giotto blinked.

G sighed.

Knuckles smiled.

"Ore-sama was napping …..yare, yare…Primo…. Beef Jerky may have eaten a few….dangerous things….he seemed to have…..let loose….on the upper deck…." Sighed LAmpo

Everyone winced.

"Nufufufu…..I was looking for my dear Angela….who would have thought I'd find her in a room with another man…..By the way….some cargo escaped onto the sea when the man ran out after he accidentally turned on a switch…."

"For the attempted theft of private property…..I'll arrest you!" stated Alaude

G sighed again. 'My head hurts.'

"By the way, Commander….." began Daemon. G looked up. "Why does your face resemble a zombie's?"

"Yare, yare…just when I thought he couldn't get any uglier….."

G trembled. "WOULD YOU GUYS DROP IT?"

The story behind the rest of the animals were just as weird.

Stella had decided to the best way to rid Lampo of his 'unhealthy laziness' was by outdoor activities. So leave it to Stella to come up with a solution stupid enough to work. A solution which was basically milking cows.

At the farm, which Lampo was unwillingly dragged too, the cows felt an immediate 'attraction' to the young noble and well…..kicked him senseless. At least every time he tried to milk them that is. Until the BIG BOSS of the pasture full of cows – a bull – decided he really wanted to teach the spoiled brat a lesson.

The bull charged, Lampo was hit, Lampo was sent flying to a nearby telephone pole, the pole electrocuted him, the electrocuted Lampo fell onto the unsuspecting bull and electrocuted the bull.

The result? The bull followed its new Leader….which was Lampo….everywhere.

Angela, the **OWL** was found injured by Elena while walking in her garden. Taking it with her the next day, she asked Daemon if she could nurse it. Before long, the illusionist and the bird bonded. If you call having the owl scout for you, bonding.

Last is Alaude's, prickly moving stuff or actually they were hedgehogs. Notice the plural form of my sentences? The Cloud's Replication factor made the little hedgehogs multiple (actually they simply reproduced at a faster rate than ordinary hedgehogs!) into 5 little trouble makers who followed Alaude. As to how they ended up with him…..no one (yes, even me) knows.

Giotto ignoring the battle between his Guardians, looked around. 'That's odd, where's Asari?'

* * *

Asari looked on towards the sea. 'Should I have stayed behind after all? Kyoto….seemed so safe at that time….'

"RUFF! RUFF!" barked a cheery voice

Asari looked down at his companion. "Ah! Aki! Did you come to keep me company?" asked Asari as he bent down towards his dear friend, the dog.

Then hearing another familiar voice he looked up.

"Akihiko!" exclaimed the Guardian looking up at his Swallow circling above him in the Sky

"You seem like you've been out of it for the whole week…."

Blinking, Asari turned around smiling at Giotto's voice. "I suppose…."

"It's not our fault…."

"I am aware of that…..but….I could have still prevented it…."

Giotto looked on, walking near to Asari and leaning on the railings of the boat. "There will always be situations where we may have been able to prevent, but that doesn't mean we always can. Especially in our line of work….."

"Kyoto's my hometown Giotto….What if-"

"Asari!" Asari, taken back looked up at Giotto. "I can't promise that even I would have been able to prevent such a tragedy. I understand how you feel. But feeling helpless isn't going to help anybody. Instead of feeling depressed over the lives already lost…..focus on the ones that are still alive. You still have to protect your hometown after all."

Nodding in response, Asari faced the sea joining Giotto at the railings. "Kyoto….It must have changed…."

"Well, I can't say….It's been a good 4 years since I had been there. I hope my Japanese is still good."

Asari laughed. "I remember when we first met. Thank heavens I knew Italian. That way I was able to teach you Japanese."

Giotto's face lightened up, "Me too. Ah! G was so mad when I accidentally got on the wrong boat."

"You ended up in Japan. Then collapsed in front of my house."

"Remember those Yakuza we fought at the Shrine?"

"The one where you first showed me the power of Flames?"

"Yeah. You thought the whole Vigilante group was a game."

"Hahaha….It seemed so unbelievable at that time. But I did start believing it to be true after spending a month with you."

"I still remember just how mad G was when he found me in Japan….a month later."

Asari sighed, still smiling. "Those were…peaceful times….."

Giotto smiled, "Hmnn….Time flies by faster than you think…."

Lost in their silent reminiscence they didn't realize the trouble brewing. Giotto whirled around, his Hyper Intuition making his head go crazy.

Asari was also on full alert. "Giotto? What wrong? Is it an enemy?" Asari drew his short blades hidden expertly under his sleeves.

"Someone….something's coming…." Mumbled Giotto as he and Asari raced to the front of the boat

* * *

"So let me get this straight….." said G, as he sat down, arms and legs crossed. "We have no food." He glared at Lampo. "We have no luggage." He glared at Daemon. "And half the ship is destroyed." He glared at Alaude.

"Looks like we're stuck here."

"Ore-sama is hungry….."

Just when G was about to unleash his fury, the door burst open yet again, and Giotto and Asari ran out.

"G!" ordered Giotto

Upon recognition at the tone his beloved Primo had called him by; G immediately straightened up and narrowed his eyes. "Who is it?'

"Not who…'what'. I-I…can't really say….It's coming…."

"What are you saying Primo?" questioned Daemon

Asari scanned the open seas. The ship wasn't moving, which meant they were ten times as vulnerable as ever. "He means that it may not be human….."

Alaude glared at the sea (…why?) as he expertly searched for any signs of irregularity within the salty waters.

"M-maybe it's not coming…." Stuttered Lampo, the reality of the situation kicking in

Even Knuckles clutched his Bible closer as he put his guard up, ready to strike at any given moment.

Sweat was building up on Giotto. "Where are Stella and Elena?"

"They are inside."

"Is Rinato with them?"

"I believe so." Answered Daemon, as he dropped his smile, "Primo…."

Biting his teeth, Giotto inwardly cursed. 'I can feel it, its coming and its big….but I don't know what it is…'

"Knuckles!" ordered Giotto

Said Guardian, turned towards his Boss.

"Take the sailors to the back. Daemon, please accompany him and gather everyone into a safe room. Rinato might not be able to handle it on his own."

Knuckles nodded, understanding his Boss' decision of only letting him fight when he should. "Of course. May God be with you, Giotto."

Sighing in relief, Daemon secretly thanked the Primo. He understood the Mist Guardian, enough to know that he wanted to be by Elena's side no matter what. "Alright." Smiled Daemon as he disappeared onto the mist.

"Please, Sir. If you would be as kind as to follow me…." Inquired Knuckles opening the door for the three Officers.

The officers looked at each other and nodded.

The animals sat down. Sora was shaking in terror (Growing up with Giotto as a mother can do that to a weak-willed Lion cub/ adult!) Uva was crouching silently getting ready to pounce. Even the other animals looked to be on full alert.

Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the Guardians who glanced at each other.

"Oi, Primo…anything would be helpful right about now?" muttered G as he and the Guardians drew their weapons

Knitting his eyebrows in total concentration, Giotto replied, "I don't know what it is…but it's big and powerful. Don't let your guard down."

"Understood." Said G, cocking his gun

"Looks like it won't be boring after all…." Tensed Ugetsu as he drew his sword and short blades

"Ohhh…..Why couldn't I go with Knuckles-nii….." whined Lampo as he looked left and right, nervous

"…" Alaude simply drew his handcuffs, ready to arrest anyone or thing that came at them

Minutes of absolute silence followed, the Vongola men waiting in anticipation. But the skies remained clear, the seas still and no sign of danger.

Lampo straightened, "Huh? Maybe you were wrong Primo. There's nothing after all-"

Giotto's and G's eyes widened in absolute horror. Alaude even looked taken back, as Asari's former face of alertness showed pure terror.

Lampo seeing all there faces tilted his head in confusion. "What? Why are you all-"

Then he felt it.

A huge shadow was looming over him.

Lampo was sweating now. Sweating a lot. The dude was literally raining sweat!

He robotically turned his head to look behind him, in both curiosity and fear.

His jaw dropped completely, banging on the ship floor.

There, in front of Lampo was the **biggest tentacle** he had ever seen in his life!

Lampo chuckled. "Hheheheh…" Then he passed out. Vongola Guardian, my foot.

"LAMPO!" cried Ugetsu as he snapped out of his shock

Ugetsu craned his neck to see the creature of myth standing in front of him. It was an octopus. A gigantic Purple Octopus the size of Oliver Twist compared to the little people (I'm sorry, I don't know who they are!).

"An octopus…"

"Why an octopus….."

"…." Alaude blinked, really hoping he wasn't seeing things.

The octopus moved, its tentacles dancing in the sky until it came crashing down onto the boat.

"Shit, Lampo!" cried Giotto, "Asari!"

"On it!" Asari charged just in time to block the tentacle that would have crushed the unconscious Lampo like ….squash?

Giotto sighed in relief. But anyone can tell even Ugetsu had trouble with the multiple tentacles that kept shooting out of the water. "G! Alaude! Protect the boat!"

"Primo! What about you!" cried G, as he fired a shot at a tentacle

Giotto paused before running up to the octopus who was battling a very pissed Ugetsu. "I'm catching us our dinner." He stated as he flipped onto Hyper Dying Will Mode

G grinned. "Finally. I was waiting for that." (The dinner or a serious Giotto?...)

"I-Gloves…..Version Vongola" he muttered as the gloves materialized in a swarm of powerful Sky flames

Nonchalantly, G put away his Gun, he cracked his knuckles as he grinned, "I'll make soup out of you, you fucking piece of trash….…." He stated. Within seconds, Storm flames enveloped G's hands, and the coolest looking Archery bow materialized on his arm. "G-no-Archery" He said (Yeah...it's sounds cooler in Japanese!)

"Tch." Said Alaude as he handcuffed a tentacle only to have it break away and a new one form in its place.

Asari looked back. The battle was getting even more intense. Every time the Guardians skillfully managed to destroy a tentacle…another two grew back in its place.

"Everyone, stand back…." Ordered Giotto coming to a rest on the ships mast.

G looked up. Understanding he yelled out loud, "Hey, hold back."

Alaude glared, "No one tells me what I should do."

Giotto narrowed his eyes, "You're right. I can't stop you."

"Hn."

Sighing Giotto commanded, "Fine, then. Alaude! Hold it down."

Alaude glared but he understood, right at that moment he didn't have time to argue with Giotto. Wordlessly he dodged another tentacle and with reflexes rivaling that of a god's, pinned down multiple tentacles of the octopus, onto the ship's body.

While, Giotto was charging up, readying his gloves for his strongest attack, "I-Gloves….initiate Burner Sequence."

The gloves glowed.

Giotto flew down, hands pointed right at the head of the slimy creature, "I-Burner." He stated as his gloves began its glow, "Full power."

Just as he was about to fire, a tiny figure emerged from the octopus. It began waving is hands frantically, "W-WAIT! DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!"

Giotto blinked surprised but held back, gloves dying down.

The figure sighed, "Y-YOU JACKASS! D-D-ON'T GO HURTING MY SUBORDINATE!" he screamed in a rather squeaky and high pitched voice

"What the…." Said G, stupefied

"I-Is that an Arcobaleno?" asked Asari, as he walked up

"…." Was Alaude, analyzing the situation in quiet fury

The octopus had completely stopped moving, comical tears hanging in bulbs at the corners of its eyes. He was genuinely scared!

Giotto landed just as the door burst open, Rinato walking in. "Well, well…if it isn't the Lackey….Bone!"

Bone literally flipped around! "R-RINATO! D-DON'T CALL ME LACKEY!"

Giotto's flames died out, he blinked as he glanced between the two. "Rinato…do you know him?"

Rinato stroked his long, curvy sideburns, "Ah! He was my lackey. And….if you didn't already figured it out….he is one of the seven Arcobaleno, The Arcobaleno of Cloud, Bone."

"T-THAT'S RIGHT! RINATO! TODAY'S THE DAY I WILL FINALLY HAVE MY REVENGE!" he exclaimed.

Giotto analyzed the new Arcobaleno. He was wearing a bodysuit made of dark purple, a giant helmet covering his face, but before he could comment Stella walked up.

"HEY YOU!" she screamed pointing at Bone, her pointy figure directed at him while her other placed gallantly on her hips.

Bone backed away at the intense "she-demon" in front of him, "W-WHAT! D-DON'T DISRESPECT ME!"

"You….YOU'RE PERFECT!" she screamed, grinning

Giotto walked over, worried trying to calm down his sister, "W-wait…S-Stella…. What are you doing?"

Stella whirled around, facing everyone gathered on the deck, "He's our ticket to Japan."

"Huh?" said G, really he had no idea, were this was going

Rinato smirked, his pet chameleon Lionel, changing it's shape into a gun, "I see. That is quite useful."

Walking up to join Stella was Elena, she smiled (a very Daemon-like smile), "What Stella meant was….our dear Octopus and his baby friend…..will bring us to Japan."

"Y-You don't mean….."

Stella nodded as she grinned. Elena's eyes twinkled at the sweating Cloud Arcobaleno and his pet octopus.

"Please take care of us…Takoyaki-kun!" smiled Elena as Stella cracked her knuckled. Everyone paled.

* * *

_What are the chances I would name a giant Octopus character in my story "Takoyaki?" _

_Very high._

_The reasons?_

_A) I don't know any other Japanese octopus related names _

_B) ... actually that's my only reason..._

_Seriously it's weird. It's like naming your pet chicken KFC or Chicken Pot Pie... Wait...a pet chicken? _

_So...until next time!_


	8. The Land of the Rising Sun

CHAPTER 7: The Land of the Rising Sun

The Land of Kyoto.

The Capital of Japan.

It was the Meiji Era, when the Age of Samurai was banned by the immigrating foreigners from France and Britain. Of course, Italy was no exception.

Swords were banned, foreign soldiers strode the streets, women and children slightly intimidated.

As foreign trade of silk and spices and the magnificent culture of the small island nation, intrigued the Western world, many wished to see it first hand.

Rumors of pale beauties, exotic dances and traditions, peaked the Western world. So many crossed over. Some even managing to settling down. Others, opting to take advantage of the isolated country to power trade, some material goods and some …..not.

Although some wished for the changes the country was going through, many opposed it. Therefore, constant uprisings and violence followed, by wandering Ronin, proud samurai who were stripped of their rank by foreigners. They formed powerful groups, which as years went by, would become Yakuza that brought upon terror onto the Land.

Many suffered from the Yakuza's reign over their Districts. Women were kidnapped into prostitution, children sold to slavery and men either killed or used as slaves. The Nobles were no better. To protect themselves, they brought up taxes day by day, starving many some even to suicide.

The Land that once shone in the Sun, was dimming as the days go by. The cries of the people suffering, echoing the Sun's birth over the horizon, every day.

As the Nobles, lived off lavishly over the poor's misfortune, trampling upon them and using them to their benefit, they did not foresee a change that was inevitably going to happen.

The Prince.

A child, by Royal standards he was. A mere child of 26. His name, Lord Nagehiko, the only descendant of the Great Nobunaga himself.

Although a child, he had already led the country far greater than his forefathers. Strict, unyielding and a man of righteousness, he knew the tricks of running his rather self-obsessed council, who by the way still did not acknowledged in running the country.

As his country suffered, the Emperor remained ignorant of it. Nagehiko's father was a weak-willed man, who followed every rule and order the Council of the State put forth. The corruption of the Council remained a secret to all but Nagehiko, who everyone refused to believe, even his father. The manipulation was easily seen through by Nagehiko, however he, not yet the Emperor was powerless to do anything.

This was Japan. The valiant time of the honorable Samurai and righteous Emperors was over. It was now, the time of the Council of the State, run on by the Yakuza.

Their sole purpose?

Eliminate foreign existence.

Japan was to be reborn, and if the Head Council consisting of the Three Most powerful Men in Japan had anything to do with it, then so it shall be.

* * *

_Yeah, my chapter's...a few of them will be pretty intense and serious. Although it's pretty funny for the most part. I think by now you all figured, this is not your everyday love story between star crossed lovers. I mean, that's like been used to the point where it's dead! Gone!_

_So I came up with a little twist after reading Nurarihyon (Don't know how to spell that manga/ anime!) ...so enjoy it!_


	9. The Enemies

CHAPTER 8: The Enemies

The Sun blazed in its full rage, onto Kyoto's Imperial Castle.

Although otherwise, humans could not help but believe that there was a light that shone in this pitch black era, even if it did turn out be fake, there was at least hope for survival.

The last two decades had been brutal. With the Council and the full support of the Emperor, as well as the Yakuza, a new threat had emerged.

The Revolutionary army.

It consisted of the Royal Infantry, assassins, Ronin, Yakuza who all directly ran under the Council's authority.

The Army had grown so strong; several small districts had been caught up in its struggle and greed for power. Even Kyoto was not spared when it became one of the hundreds which was slowly being striped of its wealth, and lives of its people. And the people could do nothing, for going up against the Revolutionaries would mean going up against the country itself. So, they endured, they endured to a point where they passed the point of suffering and could only take their own lives as an escape from this agonizing way of life.

With the unison of the smaller districts onto the states, the people had been brainwashed into thinking that there would be no more wars. Their lands would be well protected and no lives would be lost. They were horribly mistaken.

Because as the "Blade of Greed" losses its edge out on the front, its jagged blade would be turned … towards the very beings that created it.

The citizens roamed the city, many feigning happiness as if they preferred the cruel fantasy of ignorance over what was really happening in their beloved country.

Without a word, the district of the Imperial City began to shake. Its people already panicking at what was coming.

All of a sudden, an explosion occurred as the metallic Carriage, carrying with it it's heavy and plump passengers along with his prostitutes, came crashing in.

The blast was heard throughout the city as there oh so beloved tax collector and Governor, strode through the main road into the town plaza on the biggest, baddest carriages you had ever seen.

"GWAAHAHAHAHA….. This feels great." Cried the overly fat Governor, as he joyously crushed the people under the gigantic wheels of his carriages.

"W-wait your highness, m-my child…..PLEASE STOP THAT CARRAIGE! " cried the mother in a bloodcurdling scream, as she watched frozen in alarm at the carriage driving full speed toward her child

As the massive carriage drove at full speed, the young child could only look in terror at his supposed end. Unexpectedly, the boy felt a massive force slam into him.

When he felt none of the excruciating pain he should have endured, he slowly opened his to meet the kind chocolate colored orbs of his favorite playmate, smiling in relief as she saved him at her own risk.

The mother snapped out of her shock, as she ran over to the child, crying as she kissed her child in relief, "Hinoko-chan, Thank you so much. Thank you so much for saving my child! Thank you…." Cried the mother as she broke down, clutching her only family and son.

Hinoko simply smiled, nodding. She stroked the boy's frightened face, reassuring him. "I am glad you are fine."

Then, she looked at the massive ship bearing the overweight mass of the Governor. She could only glare in disgust at the sight.

She had sneaked away from her Uncle's cruel watch, to meet her childhood friend only to see the terrible coming of their Tax Collector and Governor of their District.

As the carriage stopped its rampage, the Governor cried out "Ah wait! Don't run my cute little lambs. For behold, your governor has arri≈ved!"

"Kurosawa! Where is Head Kurosawa?" cried a villager

Another villager yelled out in frantic as he clutched the broken body of the Head of the District (kind of like a people's representative) "Not good, h-he's barely breathing! G-get a doctor!"

Hearing the commotion, Hinoko quickly ran over to the dying man and began healing him. Eyes knitted in focus, and lips pursed in worry. Tears only seconds away from falling down her cheeks.

"Then where is Haki? Someone get Haki here!" ordered another panicking villager

"Not good! H-Hojo is dead!"

"What! He got run over!"

Ogawa Hisoka, the Governor simply picked his ears in boredom as he listened to the cries of the wife and child of Hojo.

"MY HUS-BAAAAND!"

"DAAAAD!"

Looking down with amusement, the Governor declared, "Hmm, it pains my heart to do this but….._**I'm forced to raise taxes by 20 percent!"**_ declared Ogawa

"Twenty percent?" cried the villagers in alarm

"B-but that's impossible to pay …..How could we—" began a villager

"Hey wait, Hi-chaaan! You promised me you were going to build me a castle bigger than your wife's!" whined one of the women, clinging to the Governor. Her mildly exposed chest, opening slightly as she leaned in toward the Governor's arm.

The Governor's eyes bulged as he blushed and laughed in pleasure, "Ok-ay, ok-ay!" He looked down, again in amusement, "Then, 30 percent…. No! 40 percent!" he finished, holding up his fingers

Hinoko glared at the man, perched on the seat surrounded by his mistresses.

'That inhumane man… How could this rotten man ever be a Government Official…'

She turned away as anger boiled through her. 'If only I was stronger.'

Except her odd use in Healing, she was of no real use to the village. The villagers were all ordinary people who lived by working on the fields. They were never rich but they had never faced such a downfall as this. Everyday, the bodies and graves seem to only increase, with no rate of stopping.

"May I have a word with you grace!"

'Rishi-san!' thought Hinoko as she watched her favorite elderly villager, walk up to the carriage

Rishi took a breath as he began explaining, "Please you must understand! We can't even afford food ourselves due to the heavy taxes. More than 100 people had died last month and more than half of them were mere children—"

Suddenly, the soldiers in front of the carriage slashed Rishi with their spears.

The villagers gasped in shock. Blood poured down Rishi's body as he slumped onto the ground.

"Rishi-san" screamed Hinoko, she thought as she ran towards the unconscious man, being dragged away by the villagers

She whirled around to meet the man, glaring with absolute hatred, "Why? Why are you doing this?" she declared

"Don't be selfish here. Even I'm hungry so bear with it…" said Ogawa as he stuffed his face with food. "Think of this as a sacrifice…..as if you are doing it for the pain the Revolutionary Army has to bear. Believe me when I say this, I sleep on a bed of needles enduring pain every night!" laughed the arrogant Ogawa as he cuddled his Mistresses closer to him, the women giggling at what he meant….. you hopefully knew what he meant

"Kyaaaa! Hi-chan you're so cool!" screamed one of the mistresses as she watched him take out a scroll in what he thought was a cool pose as he grinned to the ladies

"OWWW! I GOT A PAPER CUT!" and now he was rolling around the carriage as if he had been set on fire, screaming in pain over a paper cut

Even while he was doing that. He managed to see Hinoko healing Rishi. He grinned.

"Well, well well, what do we have here? A little lost lamb…." Smiled Ogawa looking down at Hinoko, who now fully realizing he was looking at her

"Guards, bring her up this instant!"

"Hinoko-chan!" yelled the villagers

Rishi craned his neck, warm blood coating his eyes to see clearly but he knew what it was, "H-Hinoko…." He muttered, his voice strained

Struggling and squirming as much as her body would allow her, she still couldn't escape the guard's death grip. They threw her down violently in front of the Governor who was now standing up, hands on his hips and smirking down at her.

He bent down and picked up her chin, peering down at it. "Ohh….What a beauty….I've heard there was a beauty running around my District, …..for a filthy Lamb…..you are quite the woman…." He said in a rather sickly sweet voice

Hinoko only glared as the guards held her hands, face squirming in disgust at the man touching her.

"Perhaps, I'll serve a better use for you…." He said. "Advisor!"

Another man stepped up, a scroll in his hands. "Sir?"

"Who is this wench?" ordered Ogawa

The man peered down at the woman, "Ah! Yes. Sire…..you have excellent eyes, this is Kyoto's Savior. The Legendary Beauty of the Namimori District. Her beauty is famed throughout the Nation itself. They say she is the Daughter of God, she has mystical powers of Healing. However, I was informed, her Uncle, the State Advisor kept her locked up in her Mansion, keeping her away from the public since age the pure age of 6."

The Governor rubbed his chin, smugly smiling down at her, "Well….A Noble woman huh? And an escaped one at that. I'm sure that old coot won't mind if I borrow you for a night or two…. What is your name?"

Glaring, Hinoko turned away. She had meant to keep her identity a secret, only to have it exposed of so easily in front of the Governor. "I have no reason to tell you!" she snarled

The governor glared, angry, "How dare you! I am-"

His speech was never finished just when Hinoko spat on him. The fat man, standing in shock at what someone had the courage to do.

"YOU-YOU! HOW DARE YOU HARM MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?"

Hinoko looked down, bangs covering her face, "W-Why are you doing this? Can't you see the people are suffering? JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HUMANS AS?" she exclaimed, in anger and pain

Ogawa grinned. "Lambs."

Hinoko's eyes widened in confusion, "W-What?"

Ogawa slumped back down onto his pillowed seat in the carriage, "Little Lambs. What do lambs do? They provide meat, wool and when the time comes…we can dispose of them easily. They are …..merely tools needed to keep the worthy living!" he laughed in enjoyment, "Pathetic existences such as you all only deserve the pity of Great Men like myself, even kindness is unnecessary if it means we can live in absolute happiness at your expense. That is why we let you live! For our enjoyment!"

Hinoko's eyes teared up in incredulous wonder. The villagers were too shocked to respond.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

WE'RE ALL HUMANS!"

YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU TRAITOR!" screamed the villagers

Ogawa simply laughed it off. "Look at you all, shamelessly whining like the trash you all are…."

Hinoko was still too dumbfounded to respond, 'He treats us like meals….lambs….' Tears rolled down as she silently sobbed.

The Villagers warmly accepted her; they provided her a place in return for her healing the pains and illnesses of the villagers.

To the Villagers, she was not a monster; she was their "Light", their only "hope."

That's why, seeing her family suffering so much, the young Lady could only break down in tears, wailing.

Enjoying the view, the Governor smugly laughed, earning everyone's attention. "You know what? I feel generous today…..so, I'll make you all a deal!"

The villagers expectantly looked up.

"If each family were to give in 500 gold pieces by the end to today, I'll let her go and ….I won't raise the taxes."

"WHAT!"

"T-There's no way we can pay that much….."

"W-What are we going to do…."

"Hinoko-chan….."

Ogawa laughed in amusement. "Well then! You better hurry or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" demanded a voice,

Everyone turned toward the voice, even Hinoko had looked up, slightly scared at the familiar tone.

"I-It's the State advisor!"

"What! Is he here for Hinoko-chan?"

Ogawa narrowed his eyes. He really despised Saottori. But the District Governor was far lower in position to the State Advisor, so he couldn't mess up.

Nervously chuckling, Ogawa rubbed his hands together, "A-Ah! Fujimoto-dono! I was simply teaching these lowly scum's the value of Status."

Saottori glared at Ogawa in disgust, "Lower ranking imbeciles should refrain from unnecessary actions."

Ogawa cursed. "O-Of course…M-my apologies….." He narrowed his eyes, 'Damn him.'

Saottori turned toward the captured Hinoko in anger, "Hinoko." He demanded silently as his personal guards took hold of her roughly, "You must be punished for your improper actions. We will speak at the mansion. Such an insolent girl."

Hinoko looked up startled, "B-But the vill-"

Saottori glared, shutting her up. "Do not embarrass the family name no longer."

And with that Hinoko hung her head as she followed her Uncle to the carriage.

Seated in a richly embroidered Kimono, Hinoko sat frightened in front of her furious uncle, who calmly sipped his tea.

"My L-Lord, I-"

SLAP!

Hinoko sat shocked. Her Uncle had cruelly slapped her across her cheek.

"You insolent wench! Not only do you dare defy my orders, you go out into public, even cross the Seas!" Angrily, he violently grabbed hold of Hinoko'a hair. "I let you off with only a minor warning before when I had brought you back from the seas, but again? My tolerance much too weak for that!"

She yelped in pain, as tears went down her cheeks.

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF YOU WERE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME? YOU ARE MY PRISONER! You will die at my hands and no other."

Saottori let go, as he threw her down onto the floor, "I will not tolerate this another time, Hinoko. If you are to step foot outside again, I shall end Matsumoto's life."

Hinoko's eyes widened, "YOU CAN'T! PLEASE UNCLE! YOU CANNOT!" Deserately she clutched his robe, holding onto it and begging.

Saottori smirked, "You misunderstand me, dear niece. I said _if_ you step foot outside the premises. Seeing your reaction I assume you won't repeat the same mistake again."

Hinoko stared. She slowly let go as she backed away, her eyes showing fear, "I…I will not. My deepest apologies for my rash actions Uncle." Stated Hinoko in a small voice as she bowed on the floor, apologizing.

"Very well. Get ready. There are clients awaiting your Healing. Do not…." Saottori glared, "….be late."

Hinoko's bangs covered her eyes, as she nodded. "Yes. I understand, my Lord." She stated, emotionless.

When Saottori slid shut the door, Hinoko clutched her kimono as her broke down wailing onto the floor. Tears coming out non-stop.

To escape her imprisonment, she had left with her Personal Guard, Matsumoto in a small trading ship, to seek out her older brother who had left with her mother to Italy. Matsumoto was the only one who had listened. He was both her childhood friend and Guard.

Hinoko wasn't fully Japanese. The children were really young, when they were separated at birth. Her father had taken an infant her and her older brother taken by her Italian mother. Growing up, had been hard for her. Especially with her father gone, and the people constantly talking behind her back because of her, "foreign blood".

But, during Hinoko's short hour stay in Italy, she was unable to find neither her mother nor her lost brother. And on the way, her Uncle had sent out a Yakuza Family and guards and had captured Matsumoto and her, on the seas, forcibly taking her back to Saottori.

Of course, security had increased and she was trapped more than ever. That was why she had sneaked off, trying to calm herself to the Namimori district. But here she was back again.

She got up as she looked out the opened doors of the main room, the outside walls barricading her freedom. Unconsciously, she glanced up at the Sky, as she wiped her tears.

'I wonder….if I will ever be free….'

Lord Nagehiko sipped his matcha, ignoring the constant squabbles of his fellow siblings in regards to who will take over the throne.

"I do not see you as worthy my dear brother, I, Minoru am clearly more worthy. I was born to the Empress herself."

"Please. I am far Elder to you and Nagehiko. As the Eldest, it is frightfully disconcerting to see you embarrassing yourself over such an obvious truth."

Nagehiko slammed down his tea cup, quieting the table. "Its true I was born of a Concubine. But do not forget…." Nagehiko glared, sternly, startling the table full of Princesses and Prince's "You cannot deny the fact that I was chosen by my Father at birth to lead the country. If any is to question him, you must speak to him first. That is all." stated Nagehiko in a calm voice as he stood up and proceeded to exit the room.

"Y-Your highness…." Stuttered a small voice

Nagehiko paused turning towards his only friend and steward, "What is it, Inoue?"

The young scholar nervously chuckled, "I do not mean to interrupt your…uhm…walk of fury….but…" Inoue straightened up, eyes serious, "The Council wishes to see you."

Nagehiko stared poker faced, "I see. Very well."

He hated the damn Council, filled with a bunch of measly weak willed, self obsessed fat old men, who only ate and slept with women instead of tending to state affairs. They were a useless bunch. A bunch he was sure to get rid off during his reign.

Knocking slightly, the young Prince entered. "You called?"

The Council stiffened. They also shared mutual hate toward the Prince. Only because the boy was unnaturally strong willed, powerful in combat and an even more an intelligent being than most scholars. They had initially selected the child as the next heir, only because they assumed a concubine's child would be easy to manipulate.

That turned out wrong. Nagehiko was anything but weak. Controlling him was out of the question. Deeply regretting their decision, the Council had secretly tried to rid of the Prince, any way possible. Assassination, was only a few of the many solutions.

They even used his "contaminated blood of a wench in him" excuse, only to fail. Because….they had already coroneted him as the Official Heir and Prince.

"Boy…" began Kimura, one of the Three Big Heads of the Council. He was infamous for his bloodthirsty personality and would not hesitate to kill off any, (with his own hands even) if they were to defy him.

"Lord Kimura…." Relied Nagehiko, calmly, not showing an ounce o fear to the man who had a scar running through his face, all the while distorting the face into ugliness

"We have decided to appoint you a concubine…" finished Kimura

Nagehiko opened his eyes, curious, "I don't see the reason why, as I am not yet Emperor…."

"Kukukuku….." snickered the second head, Sonozaki, a young man with feminine features (No! I wouldn't really say he was handsome…..) with a feminine fan covering his face, "That is if you become Emperor. I heard you fought off 10 Assassins last night in your Personal Quarters….You have grown exceptionally talented over the years…Is it true?"

"Yes. It is true." Agreed Nagehiko

"Well, we figured you might be …..'bored'…..plus, you have yet to experience the pleasures a woman can offer." Snickered Tendo, the Last of the Big Three. And frankly, the most feared.

"I see." Said Nagehiko, "I do not care. You are to do as you wish….._**only…**_ in regards to the matter of the Concubine…..I shall deal with it later." Agreed Nagehiko.

Well, lets just say he was not in the mood to go up against the Big Three today. Plus, it was customary for every ruler to have a few concubines.

Nagehiko walked out, sighing from tiredness. "Shitty old fools….." he muttered as he walked back into the Garden

"Will this really work, Tendo-dono?" questioned a Council member

Kimura snickered, "Of course. The girl is necessary in order to seal the Contract with _that man_."

"Kukuku….To think _he_ would want such an ordinary girl."

"But I don't understand, why this girl?"

"This girl, you speak of, is the woman with an extraordinary ability to Heal. She uses an astonishing amount of Sun Flames, we have ever seen. The _man_, wants possession of it. And in return for that girl, we get _that_." stated Tendo, smirking as he played with his own fan

"Kukuku….State Advisor…..that man has always been a stubborn fool. We should have just disposed o fhim instead of luring him in with the offer of being the brat's concubine."

"No. That's would have been too suspicious. Suspicion would be led to us, who advise the King while he Advises the Army. Our hate is quite well known, after all."

"Well, her death is but a small price for the sake of the country."

The Council snickered. The Lower ranking officials, trembled in fear in front of the three Head Councilors.

"Then shall we start. The ultimate cleansing?"


	10. Discovered

CHAPTER 9: Discovered

Giotto was under the peach tree, behind the Asari mansion.

First of all, the villagers were shocked that a giant Octopus had come into the harbor, with several foreigners (and a baby) on top of it.

Yeah, caused quite a ruckus. Actually, I stand corrected. It was chaos.

"_Holy shit! Oka-chan! You're not gonna believe this but there's a giant octopus in front of our ship!"_

"_Boy! You shouldn't lie at your age. Besides if you are going to lie, thnm at least say a convincing-EEEEEHHHHH! A GIANT OCTOPUS!"_

_The Villagers began gathering around, some mouth's already watering. "LETS HAVE A TAKOYAKI PARTY!"_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE AND EATING OCTOPUSES?" questioned the Cloud Arcobaleno as 'Takoyaki-kun' refused to step foot or tentacle within the desired destination._

But soon, the tired and famished bunch had quickly retreated to Asari's Mansion, where they replenished their strength. The voyage had been terrifying and dangerous.

Yeah, tell me about it.

Between, battling Giant Octopuses, hungry sharks, hygienically-challenged pirates and the Kraken, which in turn turned out to be a Giant Squid and a distant cousin of a twice-removed aunt of our dear friend the aforesaid Giant octopus, a.k.a. 'Takoyaki-kun' ….. it had been tough.

'Thank God, we made it here. Earlier than usual too.' sighed Giotto. What he meant was, with a Octopus blackmailed by a terrifying Hitman and a duo of crazy sleep deprived women and a whole other bunch of scary people, Takoyaki raced to the shores of Japan like his life depended upon it. Which, evidently it did. (P-Poor (sniff) ….Tak-Takoyaki-kuuu~n….)

"Giotto?" called a voice

Opening his eyes, Giotto got up to stare at the smiling face of Asari, "Breakfast is ready."

"I see." replied the Don as he joined his Rain Guardian

Walking in, Giotto was still deep in thought. Pondering about his current circumstances, his tired mind was certainly not in the mood to put up with the idiocy his Familia had to offer today. Unfortuantely, no matter what he did….that was one thing the powerful Mafia Boss could NOT avoid.

Unusually enough, he managed to notice an unfamiliar face at the table.

"You're late. Primo." stated G, who simply ate his rice off the bowl

"Sorry, sorry." chuckled Giotto as he took a seat beside G

"AN EXTREME GOOD MORNING, GIOTO!"

"DAMN MOP-HEAD! DON'T YELL SO LOUD FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'LL PURIFY YOU!"

"HUH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT-"

Alaude slammed down his bowl of miso. "Shut up…..or I'll arrest you."

"Yare, yare…..why are old men so energetic…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DMAN BRAT?" screeched G and wait for it…Knuckles (Come on, I know you guys saw it coming!)

"Nufufufu….Elena? How is the Miso?"

Elena put her chopsticks close to her lips, "It's….interesting…."

Stella laughed, "I suppose you are right. Well, foreign food takes a while to get used to."

Everyone turned around to face Stella, and then sweat dropped.

For lo and behold people, Stella had managed to finish off some 10 bowls of Miso soup, the empty cups were beautifully stacked on top of each other like a piece of art.

"Haruka! Eleventh's please!" exclaimed Stella, holding up her bowl

Finally getting his chance Giotto looked at the no-doubt beautiful Japanese beauty.

"Ugetsu? Who might this young Lady be?" inquired Giotto politely at the smiling black haired, blue eyed woman.

"Ah!" Ugetsu nervously smiled, as he took a seat beside her, a slight blush evident on his cheeks. "This is Haruka. My fiancée."

The table froze. Even Alaude paused for a nanosecond before resuming his eating.

"WHAT!"

"FIANCEE?"

"Yare, yare….so the most unlikeliest scored a chick before the likeliest…..not that any of you had much of a chance anyway….."

G was unable to respond, "F-Flute-Freak…y-you….w-when…h-how….."

Ugetsu laughed his carefree laugh, "That's right, I never told you all. Me and Haruka had been engaged since birth. We are childhood friends and lovers." Ugetsu put his hands behind his head, blushing. "Haruka?" called Ugetsu. The lady looked at him, slightly blushing herself, "These are my comrades."

"Nice to meet you!" said Haruka as she performed a perfect bow

Stella and Elena looked at each other, before smiling, "No need to be formal, Haruka-chan!" laughed Stella

"You're part of the family now, isn't that …..right…Giotto?" Elena trailed off as she looked at Giotto. Or at least, she thought that was Giotto.

"U-Ugetsu….y-you traitor….HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" A dark gloom surrounded Giotto as he slipped into agony, "I (sniff)….thought I would be the first (sniff) to get …..married….(sniff)"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT!" snapped G, as he hit Giotto on the head

Ignoring the chaos, happening at the table Stella turned toward Haruka, "Don't mind them. They may seem chaotic at first, but they're really ….nice….." Stella trailed off, suddenly a few specific heads popping up into her head, "Well….most of them."

Elena clapped her hands smiling, "We have to introduce ourselves. I'm-"

"Wait Elena!" interrupted a squeaky high voice, Rinato jumped down

Giotto's eye twitched, "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

Rinato's eyes twinkled, "Ahou-to! I thought I brushed you up on your Japanese History. I am a lethal and powerful soldier of honor of his highness the Emperor himself ….A samurai!"

"NO ONE'S GOING TO BELIEVE THAT!"

"How…" The table turned toward Haruka, who looked in wonder at the adorably evil figure, "How fascinating!"

Everyone face palmed. Of course, the women who marry into Giotto's family would also be abnormal.

"If we are going to introduce ourselves, we must do it properly." continued Rinato, "We must say our name and our position and/ or special skill. I shall start."

"W-WAIT! R-RINATO-"

Rinato's eyes twinkled as he drew a very small but very original looking Katana, which also twinkled in the morning light. "I am Rina-sho. The Strongest Samurai in the World. My special skill….fufu…is beheading young, stupid Mafia Don's!"

Giotto paled, 'YOU OBVIOUSLY MEANT ME!'

"I see! How unique!" stated Haruka, nodding

'Does she not realize the fact it's a baby!' cried most of the people in the room

Elena cleared her throat. "I am Elena! Daemon's lover. My special talent is cooking and singing. I'll sing you a verse…." Elena drew in a big breath.

Everyone's chopsticks split in two. Seriously, imagine one chopstick splitting in two, but BOTH? Is that possible?

Simultaneously, everyone glared at Daemon, who winced, "E-Elena? W-Why don't we finish breakfast? It's early and singing first thing in the morning is not good for your voice…"

Elena blinked, but nodded understanding. "Alright. I guess you are right. Some other time then!"

Daemon sighed relieved.

'There's going to be another time?' thought everyone going white

"As my lover has said, I am Daemon Spade. Primo's Guardian. My special skill….Nufufufu….annoying a certain Cloud and torturing people's sanity….."

The table remained silent, unable to respond.

"Hn." Was the aforementioned Cloud's introduction.

"A-Alaude…." Giotto sighed. Turning towards Haruka, he smiled warmly, "I'm sorry about that. That is Alaude, he's my (Alaude glared) …..part of my family. And I am Giotto. Many call me Primo, but here please refer to me as Sawada Ieyasu. It's a pleasure to meet you….uhm…."

"Honda Haruka, desu. Hajimemashite, Sawada-dono." Replied Haruka, bowing to him

Taken back, Giotto frantically waved his arms around, "A-Ah! No need for such formalities, Honda-san. But…Hajimemashite as well."

G stood up, startling several at the table. "G. I am…PRIMO'S RIGHT HAND MAN!" G fist pumped. "My special skill-"

"Tch. Idolizing Giotto…perverted Giotto-phile…" muttered Daemon

"WHAT WAS THAT, DAMN GAY MISTY ASSHOLE?"

"Nufufufu…What? Dare go against me?" Daemon smirked as he stood up, glaring at the Storm Guardian

"EXTREME! I AM KNUCKLES! I AM A PRIEST AND GIOTTO'S GUARDIAN! EXTREMELY NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"Hai! Nice to meet you as well!" yelled Haruka, joining in

The table sweat dropped as Asari laughed, 'Why are you screaming too?'

"Giotto…..you forgot to say something….." Rinato or "Rina-sho" Katana twinkled

Gulping Giotto shivered, "M-My special talent…..u-uhm….."

"Yare, yare…Primo, you were always so slow. I suppose Ore-sama will go. I am Lampo. Lightning. My special talent is-"

"Running away, sleeping and eating candy." Muttered G, interrupting

"….running away, sleeping and eating candy. Nice to meet you, Honda-nee!" Lampo bowed, ignoring the Strom Guardian

'HE ADMITTED IT HIMSELF!' thought G

Haruka giggled. "Nice to meet you as well, Lampo-kun."

"Well, now that introductions are over, let's eat breakfast." Stated Ugetsu

The door opened just as the Guardians were about to eat.

An elderly man, wearing similar clothes to Asari strode in before pausing to kindly smile, "Ah! Ugetsu, you are back! Is young Ieyasu back already as well?" The man looked around the rather big gathering, "And these must be your friends!"

Blinking, Giotto's face slowly lit up in happiness, "Asari-san! It has been a while!"

"Father!" exclaimed Ugetsu as he got up

Turning around, Giotto smiled at is family, "Yes. This is Ugetsu's father and the Noble, Asari Shoichirou."

"Hajimemashite! Everyone." The elderly man bowed, before taking a seat

Everyone at the table bowed as well.

"Ugetsu…you have grown as well." Replied the elder, proud

"Thank you father. And you only seen to be getting younger."

Shouichirou laughed out loud, "Ugetsu, you never fail to amuse me. How is the foreign land? Has my young son been giving you trouble Ieyasu?"

Giotto chuckled as everyone resumed eating, "No. He is as always, smiling. As for Italy, well….it is as splendid as it can be."

"That's wonderful. You must be my son's friends?"

"That's right." replied Rinato (who discarded his samurai outfit for a small haori and kimono) "Pleasure to meet you, Asari-dono."

Asari blinked, "For a child you are remarkably polite. But Hajimemashite, nonetheless." Laughed Asari

"This whole family's crazy….." muttered G

"Father, about Kyoto…." Began Ugetsu

"Haruka!" called Asari, "Why don't you take the girls to show the backyard. The Stone Garden is spectacular to any eye." He said

Nodding Haruka and the girls departed. Stella, an expert in reading between the lines glanced at Giotto who nodded, 'I'll tell you later.' She nodded in response before heading out.

The room was tense now heavy gloom, surrounding it. For the first time, Ugetsu noticed his father looked old. He knew he was tired, black circles hanging under his eyes, body thinner than before and eyes showing depression.

"About Kyoto…." Began Asari as he looked putting down his chopsticks, "….it has changed greatly since your departure, my son."

"What do you mean father?" asked Ugetsu, his constant smile long since disappeared

"The Revolutionary Army…. Has already taken over most of Japan." Stated Asari

Giotto and Asari's eyes widened. Eyebrows knitting in concentration, Giotto bit his lip. "That…is not good."

"Giotto…What is the meaning of this?" inquired Knuckles

Asari sighed, "You have not told your friends I presume." He glanced at Giotto. "May I?" Giotto nodded.

"Japan was a relatively peaceful country. The occasional wars that came between the princes and Clans who wanted to take over the Nation. When foreign rule came about, and the Wars seized, the banished samurai formed groups of their own. Some evolving into the Yakuza. The Yakuza, as the years went by, slowly began acting behind shadows within the Imperial Palace, eventually controlling several Imperial Clans. Rumors say, even the Emperor is controlled by them."

"Yare, yare…..are they good guys or ….bad?"

"They destroy everything and everyone that stands in their way. They unleash assassin's and Government officers to pillage towns and strip them off their wealth and women. Children are being cruelly murdered for entertainment. Men are turned into slaves and taken to unknown lands. People are dying, Ieyasu, Ugetsu. Even if I am the Royal Scholar, I cannot do anything to help." stated Asari in a small voice

Staring at the once strong man, Giotto was no more than shocked. 'To make Ugetsu's father into such a tormented state, the Army must be inhumane.'

"When me and Ugetsu had left Japan, the Revolutionary army was only a myth. They promised only peace and protection…..if only I had known…." stated a distressed Giotto

"What is their purpose?" questioned G, placing a hand on the table.

"To destroy all foreign existence."

The table froze, turning toward a furious Ugetsu. "They want to drive out the foreign rule, and control Japan, for themselves."

"Then….the attack on the base….."

"Nufufufu….There is a high possibility….."

"It seems as though they have contact with foreign markets…..if they do slave trading, that is…" stated Alaude, putting down his bowl

"Yare, yare…this is seriously ain't funny….."

Giotto closed his eyes in frustration. Screw, his romantic love life. If he was ever going to make it through this, that is. He brought up his arms and crossed it over his chest as he slipped into a trance of deep thought.

The Guardians were used to this and merely continued were they left off.

Clutching his Bible, Knuckles was distressed. "But, what are we to do? This is no mere familia. This is an army!"

"Plus…." G bud in, equally distressed, "This is not Vongola turf. We have no connections in Japan. Our only base was destroyed completely."

A new wave of distress and controlled fury set in within the spacious dining room. After all, they had seen it. The atrocious state the base was in. It was their fourth day in Japan. And even though they spent the first two days, recuperating and replenishing their health and strength, they were fit to survey the Vongola Japanese Base that was destroyed a few weeks ago.

Brutal.

That was the only word Giotto could describe the chaotic state the once proud Base now stood in. Or lay completely leveled on the ground.

Not a wall, not even the foundation remained. The early spring rain having washed it down and the wood and metal already showing signs of age. There was nothing there. Only scrap.

Glancing sideway at Asari, Giotto saw him clench his fist in anger.

No, it wasn't because a simple base was destroyed.

The town, the base was located in, had been completely massacred.

Not a soul remained. Graveyards lined up behind the town, of the innocent who had lost their lives. Knuckles was already kneeling in front of them, praying for their souls. Pious as he was, even the priest couldn't forgive such brutality.

They never heard of this. Rinato had never told them. Because this had happened only a week ago. The same week they were still stuck on the seas.

When the powerful Vongola didn't exist to protect them, bandits had slaughtered the village. Nobody could have stopped them.

Giotto still remembered the small rag doll, soaked in blood he had picked up just when it had started raining.

"Times have changed, Giotto. Do you still believe you could have prevented this?" questioned Ugetsu

Giotto clutched the doll, furious, "I don't know. But you can damn bet we'll fucking annihilate the bastards responsible."

"Ugetsu! Gather all intelligence about the Revolutionary Army." Giotto commanded snapping from his trance.

Cursing G, straightened up, "Giotto. I hope you what we're dealing with here. And the consequences of it."

Staring intently at the quiet table, Giotto narrowed his eyes in silent rage, "Don't question my actions now, G. Don't worry, its not like we're waging war upon the Army."

Fully attentive now, Lampo blinked in surprise, "H-hey, why are you talking about the Army? If it's about the town wasn't it the bandits?"

"Stupid herbivore…." Sneered Alaude, glaring at Lampo

"Who do you think would have known about the town we personally had chosen as our base? It's a Top Secret facility where the Vongola gathered all info regarding Eastern affairs. No one but the High Officials should have known it. Pathetic bandits alone….wouldn't have been able to access highly classified info."

"T-Then …" Lampo was literally on is feet now, realizing where eth conversation was going, "The Government sent those bandits? A-Are you crazy?" asked Lampo, more to himself than the others

"That's right Lampo. The Revolutionary Army….is no doubt part of the Nation's Army. Not only can they use the attack as an example to othr foreign factions, they can loot and steal and even keep any revolts from happening. So it would be no surprise they were able to acquire such info. I have no doubt they were given a hefty reward as well."

"This is quite troublesome. Primo, we must take the utmost precaution." warned Daemon, smiling. He loved an angry Giotto more than anyone. And right now, angry can't even describe Giotto's feeling.

Sighing, Giotto stood up as he walked over to the opening of the mansion, staring out at the courtyard as the Guardians stared at him from behind.

"I…I am aware of that, Daemon. But, involving innocent people we were supposed to be protecting…." Giotto clenched his fist.

Rinato eyed him wearily. "If you can't stand it. Then don't. What the fuck are you doing thinking so much? You're already stupid enough. Don't use up all your remaining brain cells and grow more stupid."

Angry, Giotto turned around, "W-WHA-"

Rinato glared, "You are the Vongola Primo. So what if a country's personal Army has just challenged us? You think you are alone in this? You think this is your fault?"

Blinking Giotto froze, a sudden realization almost as if slapped him across the face. Of course. How could he have been so stupid. He wasn't alone in this.

Giotto chuckled, surprising those gathered. "Everyone, I know it may sound crazy but please…." Giotto wiped off his smile, replaced by a serious face, "….Follow through."

Smirking within the shadow of his fedora, the Hitman looked up. "Good. You realized it. I hope you know what you are doing…..Vongola Primo."


End file.
